


In Every Universe

by Pearson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/pseuds/Pearson
Summary: A collection of Dubchaeng fics set in different AUs.





	1. Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU: When your best friend is cursed with turning into a werewolf every full moon, clearly the only rational response is to brew an illegal potion in the school bathroom so that you can shapeshift into an animal to keep her company.

Chaeyoung hated Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom for multiple reasons. The most obvious being the fact that it was haunted by a pretty unpleasant ghost. Chaeyoung was of the opinion that no one deserved to be judged solely by their first impression, because everyone had layers, but she’d been at this school for two years and she still couldn’t get any further with Myrtle other than mild tolerance. Tzuyu had suggested an exorcism and honestly Chaeyoung had genuinely considered it for a minute.

The second reason was the bathroom it was usually flooded and in terrible condition. The third, and most important right now, was that Dahyun used it as her go to place to do stuff she didn’t want the teachers knowing about.

She hadn’t seen her best friend all day, and Tzuyu was also suspiciously absent. So when she opened the door to the bathroom and heard familiar voices arguing, she wasn’t even surprised.

Thankfully, there was no sign of Moaning Myrtle anywhere. At this time of the day she was usually roaming through the pipes, although she did enjoy popping up and surprising students whenever the mood hit her. One time she appeared in the mirror when Mina was washing her hands, and legend has it Mina actually screamed loud enough to shatter the glass. Chaeyoung knew that in truth Mina had actually punched the glass, but someone (Nayeon) convinced the first years that Mina was part banshee and that was why she never spoke too loudly. The rumour spread, and now whenever they wanted quiet in the common room all they had to do was get Mina to take a deep breath and open her mouth, and everyone would run away in fear. Chaeyoung felt bad for Mina at first, but she actually seemed to prefer it this way.

She found them at the end of the left row of stalls, where the room was darkest. There was a cauldron boiling over a small fire, and Chaeyoung wrinkled her nose at the smell. It was like wet dog hair combined with vinegar, and she was amazed that her two friends weren’t bothered by it. Then again, they were in the middle of a rather heated debate.

“You have to stir it clockwise twice before adding the eye of newt, that’s what every book in the library says to do!”

“Who’s the potion expert here? If I add the newt in now then stir it counter clockwise, it’ll turn out better. Trust me.”

“I’d trust you if you had a reliable source!”

“My source is I’m older and I know better than you!”

“Oh wow, the third year suddenly thinks she’s a qualified potions master!”

“The second year thinks that reading the whole school library makes her the law on newt stirring!”

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, and they both whirled around to look at her. Dahyun’s animated expression immediately melted into a sheepish smile.

“Hey Chaeng.” She shuffled in front of the potion as if Chaeyoung hadn’t already seen it. “This isn’t what it looks like, I swear.”

“No?” Chaeyoung walked over and glanced into the cauldron. “So it’s not you trying to create the potion needed to become an Animagus?”

Dahyun glared at Tzuyu, who threw her hands up in the air as if to say _I didn’t snitch._ Dahyun waved her hand as if to say _then who told?_ and Tzuyu shrugged.

“How’d you find out?” Dahyun asked dejectedly.

“I know you.” Chaeyoung smirked. “And I knew from the second I told you I was a werewolf that you would try a dumb stunt like this. Also you were holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month, so obviously I did some research as to why you would do that. What I don’t get, is how you got Tzuyu to help.”

“Dahyun told me she was doing this and I realised that if I didn’t help she’d just do it anyway and probably mess it up.”

“Huh.” Chaeyoung leant away as the potion started to bubble. “Fair enough. That actually makes sense.”

“Hey!” Dahyun yelped. “I wouldn’t have messed it up! I’ve been brewing shady potions in this bathroom for over two years now, and not once have I gone wrong!”

Chaeyoung had to admit that Dahyun had a point. She was something of a Potion’s prodigy, with an instinct that couldn’t be taught via books. If she made this potion, it probably wouldn’t go wrong, and with Tzuyu helping with the research Dahyun actually had a chance of pulling the entire spell off.

But it was still a terrible idea.

“We considered getting Momo’s help too, since she’s another unregistered Animagus, but she’d probably try and talk us out of this.” Dahyun pouted. “They’ve all gotten so boring now that they’re in fourth year. We’re supposed to be Gryffindors! Daring and brave!”

“I think it’s more to do with Momo dating a Hufflepuff then with her being in fourth year.” Tzuyu put in. “Their house is all ‘stalwart and true’ or whatever. Can’t get more boring than that.”

“But Sana’s fun!” Dahyun protested. “She’d probably think this was awesome- which it is, by the way.”

She dropped the eye of newt into the cauldron, and Tzuyu put her head in her hands as Dahyun began to stir counter clockwise. Chaeyoung wasn’t too concerned; if Dahyun felt it was the right thing to do, then the potion would probably turn out better than the textbook version.

Unless Dahyun’s intuition was off this time and she ended up stuck in animal form. But since she clearly wasn’t talking Dahyun out of this, Chaeyoung didn’t want to think about all the ways this could go horribly wrong.

Bubbles started popping within the potion, and the bathroom tiles sizzled when droplets managed to escape the cauldron. Dahyun clapped her hands eagerly, like she wasn’t about to drink the wizarding equivalent of battery acid.

“It’s almost ready! Now I just need to get up to the Astronomy Tower and drink this. You have your invisibility cloak, right Chae?”

“Of course, I never leave the dorm without it anymore. But how did I get roped into helping you with this?”

“We’re a package deal. You know this by now.”

Unfortunately, Dahyun wasn’t lying. Ever since Chaeyoung’s first year when they met outside the Headmaster’s office after they’d both been sent there for defending kids from bullying, the two of them had become inseparable. Chaeyoung had been amazed that Dahyun was brave enough to deliberately craft a potion that would blow up in Professor Snape’s face, while Dahyun had been impressed that tiny first year Chaeyoung was willing to physically smack down anyone who dared call Tzuyu a mudblood. Despite the year gap between them, they soon became one of the most infamous duos at the school, and then a trio when Tzuyu gave up trying to stop their adventures and started tagging along to stop them from dying.

“You do realise that we could get expelled if we get caught?” Tzuyu asked tiredly, having never fully given up on trying to talk them out of dangerous stunts.

“You do realise that keeping the Chosen One locked in the Shrieking Shack alone every full moon is a dumb way to protect the prophesised saviour of the wizarding world? I mean, first they let you get bitten by a werewolf as a kid, and then they do this? If anything, the professors should be thanking me for voluntarily giving Chaeyoung backup!”

“And I’m sure you’ll tell that to McGonagall when she catches us sneaking around.” Chaeyoung shook her head. “But fine, since I’m the reason you’re doing this, I’ll smuggle you both to the Astronomy Tower.”

“Yes!” Dahyun cheered and high fived Tzuyu, who looked far less enthusiastic. “We should go as soon as possible, otherwise the lightning storm will pass and we’ll have to wait for the next one.”

“Just how complicated _is_ this spell?”

“It was so hard to understand that I had to use my highlighters on the restricted library books.” Tzuyu said solemnly. “It’s the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“You monster.” Chaeyoung gasped, laughing when Tzuyu nodded seriously. “Come on, let’s squeeze in under the cloak.”

Dahyun dipped a vial into the potion, then corked it and stuffed it into her robes. Tzuyu winced, and Chaeyoung assumed Dahyun had made a minor mistake with the spell by doing that, but she was determined not to think too hard about all of this. If there was anything Chaeyoung had learnt from two years of being Dahyun’s friend, it was that consequences were not something she should worry about until they actually happened. It was better for her sanity to just go with the flow and enjoy the ride. Maybe Dahyun would become an Animagus today or maybe she’d turn herself into a cockroach and be unable to transform back on her own. Either way, what happened afterwards was something they’d deal with later.

“Try not to jostle the potion too much.” Tzuyu whispered as they started creeping towards the exit.

“Got it.” Dahyun said, and then immediately skidded on a wet tile.

Chaeyoung continued to forcefully not worry about it.

* * *

The lightning storm was dazzling. If Chaeyoung had worries, perhaps one of them would be that they were on the top on one of the tallest towers in Hogwarts, but since she didn’t worry, she just admired how the forked lightning looked on the horizon.

“We’re going to die.” Tzuyu muttered. “Death or expulsion, there are no other options.”

“Not with that attitude.” Dahyun grinned, pulling out the flask. “I just have to drink it now, right? Bottoms up?”

Lightning struck behind her, and Dahyun jumped. Her manic grin slipped for a second and Chaeyoung saw genuine fear in her eyes.

For once, she let herself worry.

“Dahyun wait! Don’t do this!”

“Huh?” Dahyun paused, the vial at her lips. “What? Why not?”

“Well for starters you have to chant the incantation one last time, even I know that. Also, you shouldn’t be doing this for me. Being a werewolf is something I’ve been dealing with for years, and I’m really grateful that you’ve been so supportive, but you don’t have to go this far!”

The lightning struck again behind them, making Chaeyoung’s entire speech even more dramatic than it already was. Dahyun didn’t look afraid anymore, but Chaeyoung couldn’t understand the look in her eyes and that scared her more than the storm and the sneaking around combined.

“You’re right, I don’t have to do this.” Dahyun slowly lowered the vial, and Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief. “But I want to. _Amato Animo Animato Animagus!”_

Dahyun swallowed the entire vial, grimacing a little at the taste. Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open as the older girl slowly began getting smaller, her nose getting longer and her arms getting wider.

“What animal did she choose to change into?”

“She doesn’t get to choose.” Tzuyu had her head in her hands. “It’s determined by their personality and their soul. Personally, my money is on a dinosaur.”

“Is that even possible?”

“It’s Dahyun. I’ve stopped asking that question.”

The transformation finished, and the bird formally known as Dahyun let out a squawk. Both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu burst into laughter when they realised what she’d become.

“That dance is really going to follow you everywhere, isn’t it?” Chaeyoung giggled. “Of course you’d be an eagle.”

There was another squawk, and Dahyun tried to point one long feathered wing at them. They just laughed harder, and she flapped around them indignantly for a minute before she gave up and slowly began to morph back. It was a little disturbing to watch all the feathers retract back into her skin, but Dahyun didn’t seem to be in any pain, so Chaeyoung figured everything worked out alright in the end.

In hindsight, that was the moment where she probably jinxed it.

“What are you kids doing up here?”

Shit. Out of all their friends, Jeongyeon was the least likely to let them get away with this. Damn Hufflepuff prefect with her morals and rules and mom friend attitude.

“Yes! I still have my clothes!” Dahyun clearly hadn’t noticed her yet. “Mission success!”

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung hissed.

“What?” She stopped patting her robes and looked up, straight into Jeongyeon’s glare. “Oh.”

“Anyone want to explain this?” Jeongyeon had her hands on her hips, which was her I-mean-business-no-memes-right-now pose. “This place is off limits this late at night, and do I even want to know what was in that vial?”

“I can explain.” Dahyun said quickly. “We…”

She looked at Chaeyoung, who just shrugged.

“We got lost?”

Tzuyu took Chaeyoung’s invisibility cloak and threw it over herself.

“Hey!” Jeongyeon yelled. “Don’t try to run Chou Tzuyu! I saw you clearly just now!”

“She’s probably already gone down the stairs.” Chaeyoung informed her helpfully.

“Not if I can help it!” Jeongyeon took off running, and Dahyun waved goodbye.

After a few seconds, Tzuyu took the cloak off and handed it back to Chaeyoung. She hadn’t moved an inch from where she’d been standing.

“I can’t believe that still works on her.”

“I’m glad it does. ‘ _We got lost_?’ Really Dahyun?”

“Forget about her. She’ll probably write us up and the worst we’ll get is detention.”

“If we get detention I’m hexing you.” Tzuyu said calmly.

“Yeah yeah, you can yell at me later. Right now, can we just celebrate how I’m not partially deformed or anything? Full blown Animagus right here! I think I’m the youngest one in history actually.”

“I think the previous record was thirteen, so yeah, you are the youngest. Too bad no one can ever know since this is completely illegal.”

“It’s ok. As long as I know, that’s all that matters.” Dahyun beamed proudly, and Chaeyoung found herself truly relaxing.

It was over. Dahyun was alive, and not stuck as a rat or a cockroach. Sure, they probably had detention, but it could have been a whole lot worse.

“So, when’s the next full moon?" Dahyun asked cheerfully. "Two weeks right? Should we do a practice run tonight? Or maybe I can fly up to Professor Flitwick's office and try and get a peek at tomorrow's test!”

Tzuyu grabbed the invisibility cloak again, and this time Chaeyoung slipped under it as well.

“Hey! Guys, don’t leave me!" Dahyun yelled. "You know I still get confused by the moving staircases!”

* * *

When the next full moon came around, Madam Pomfrey escorted Chaeyoung to the Shrieking Shack as usual. She didn’t notice the eagle swooping around overhead, but Chaeyoung did, and she smiled.

Especially when the eagle got too close to the Whomping Willow and almost lost a few feathers. Chaeyoung almost gave the whole thing away when she couldn't stop giggling at Dahyun's angry bird calls.

Chaeyoung didn’t remember what happened after she transformed. Just like every month, one second she was alone and shivering with her pyjamas tucked away under a plank where the wolf couldn’t shred them, and the next second she was waking up on the floor with the sunlight starting to peek in between the holes in the wall.

Only this time, she wasn’t alone.

“Hey.” Dahyun said, handing Chaeyoung her pyjamas. “I woke up a minute ago and wasn’t sure whether to wake you up or just let you stay naked, so I got your clothes and then when I came back you were already awake.”

“For future reference, please wake me up.” Chaeyoung slipped on her clothes, wincing at the ache in her bones. “When did you get in last night? I don’t-”

She froze, a flash of memory coming back to her. An eagle flapping frantically in the top corner of the room, and Chaeyoung growling and snapping at it.

“Did I hurt you?”

“What? No.” Dahyun waved her hand dismissively. “You were pretty feisty, but I handled myself just fine. I mean, for the first few hours you just ran around trying to bite me, but the worst you managed to do was snag a few tail feathers. After that you calmed down, and by the end of the night I think I really bonded with your fursona.”

“Dahyun.”

“I know, you're not actually a furry.”

“Dahyun.”

“Chaeyoung.” Dahyun looked her straight in the eyes. “I’m fine. I’m not hurt, and I’m not scared. Next month, I’ll make more progress with wolfie, and by the end of the term she’ll be completely used to me, I promise.”

Chaeyoung sighed, but she couldn’t see any marks that would indicate Dahyun was lying. She nodded once, and Dahyun smiled gently at her.

“Come on.” She helped Chaeyoung off the floor. “Let’s get back before Tzuyu starts thinking you ate me.”

They crawled into the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow. Dahyun kept her arms ready to steady Chaeyoung every time she slipped, her body still adjusting from the transformation.

“So, I had fun last night.” Dahyun said casually. “It was a pretty great first date, but maybe next time we can do something during the day. Fancy sneaking along to the next Hogsmeade trip?”

“Sure.” Chaeyoung said, and then she froze. “Wait, did you just ask me out?”

“I’ve been trying to do so since the beginning of the year, but yeah, thanks for finally noticing.”

"Oh." Chaeyoung took a moment to process that. “So that time on Valentine’s day…”

“The poem wasn’t meant to be about our bromance, but I couldn’t admit it because you looked so happy.”

“And last week? With the flowers?”

“Yeah.”

“And that time during the Quidditch match…”

“Tzuyu was supposed to start the fireworks in time but she got distracted with Jihyo and it all went wrong so I blew it off as a prank.”

“Oh.” Chaeyoung said. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence in the tunnel.

“So… do you want to? Go on a date with me, I mean.” Dahyun cleared her throat. “I mean, I joked about this being a date but you barely remember it so I didn’t really mean it, and if you want to stay friends that’s fine because I love you as my best friend and if you don’t want to try romance I get that. You don’t have to be my girlfriend straight away or anything but if you want to try a casual date I’d be super happy but like no pressure or anything I don’t want to make things awkward between us I mean I’m not even thirteen yet it’s not like I’m looking for anything serious maybe just hold hands or whatever I just couldn’t hide it any-”

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung cut her off before she used up all the oxygen in the tunnel. “I would love to sneak out to Hogsmeade with you.”

“Really?” Even in the dimly lit tunnel, Dahyun’s smile was a ray of light. “Cool cool cool. I can’t believe that actually worked, wow.”

“I can’t believe I got my first girlfriend.”

“Really?” Dahyun laughed, then paused. “Wait, you mean me?”

“No, I mean Momo.” Dahyun looked even more confused. “Yes I mean you! I would love to hold your hand in the hallways and sneak off to cuddle on the benches by the lake and awkwardly learn how to kiss each other.”

“Kissing? Really?” Dahyun gulped.

“We’ll take it slow, obviously. I don’t think either of us really know how this works, but we can learn.”

“A new adventure.” Dahyun looked less nervous, a familiar grin on her face. “I like it. Let’s do it!”

“Right now? Because I can barely see you and I don’t think I can turn around without elbowing you in the face.”

“Ok, first we get out of the tunnel, then we start figuring out how girlfriending works!”

“Deal.” Chaeyoung laughed. “Tzuyu is going to be so annoyed she missed this. How many schemes did you rope her into to try and ask me out?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“That bad, huh?”

“One of the plans involved getting me into the Triwizard Tournament so I could ask you to the Yule Ball. Another involved her setting off this dark object to lure ogres into the castle so I could swoop in and save you.”

“No wonder she went along with the Animagus idea.”

“Yeah, the fursona option was medium bad on our list, but It worked out in the end.” Dahyun’s smile was smug, and Chaeyoung shouldn’t have found it so endearing.

“If we’re going to be dating, I do have one rule.” she warned.

“Sure.” Dahyun agreed immediately. “Anything you want.”

“Never say the word fursona again.”

“Sure thing, furry.”

“Dahyun!”

Their laughter echoed all the way down the tunnel.


	2. Avatar AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chaeyoung is the Avatar caught up in a fresh conflict, and Dahyun is an airbender who refuses to let her fight this war alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some pretty heavy angst.  
> (Also TT is almost at 400 million but just in case give it a stream if you have the time.)

The wind whipped around Chaeyoung’s glider as she flew through the air, and she regretted not mastering the airbender skill of controlling the temperature of the air around her. With every second she wasted flinching away from the cold, sharp gusts of wind, she fell another inch behind Dahyun.

As they continued to race each other around the Southern Air Temple, Chaeyoung could see that they were getting closer and closer to the second tallest tower. If she didn’t think of something Dahyun would cross the finish line first, and there was no way Chaeyoung was going to lose. Dahyun may have years more experience with airbending, but Chaeyoung was the Avatar. She had more than one trick up her sleeve.

Instead of aiming for the tower Tzuyu was waiting in, Chaeyoung angled her glider so that she flew directly under Dahyun. Surprised, the older girl glanced down, and that was when Chaeyoung struck. She leant up and gave Dahyun a quick peck on the lips, then smirked as Dahyun went bright red. Chaeyoung easily pulled ahead as Dahyun struggled to regain concentration. By the time Chaeyoung crossed the finish line, Dahyun was trailing behind by at least a meter.

Chaeyoung whooped as Tzuyu lifted the flag, signifying her victory. She held on to the glider with one hand and twirled it around to slow herself down, landing right in the centre of the tower. A few seconds later, Dahyun crashed down in a much less dignified landing.

“That was cheating! You saw that, right Tzuyu? Chaeyoung cheated!”

“I’m trying very hard to pretend that I didn’t see anything.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

Chaeyoung had the decency to blush at that, but the smirk still refused to leave her face.

“Sorry Dahyun, better luck next time.”

“Are you serious?” Dahyun spluttered. “How are you meant to become the Avatar, keeper of balance, if you can’t even win a simple race without cheating?”

“How are you meant to become a master airbender if a simple kiss can distract you so badly?” Chaeyoung shot back.

“Actually, I have the answer to both of your questions.” Tzuyu announced. “I’m going to go help Master Jihyo with the baby bison, and you two are going to sit here and talk about why both of you are too scared to do anything more than playfully flirt with each other.”

She grabbed her own glider and flew off, leaving Dahyun and Chaeyoung to very deliberately not look at each other.

“Like you’re any better!” Chaeyoung yelled as Tzuyu flew down towards the bison fields. “I see the eyes you give Mina! Hey everyone, Chou Tzuyu has a crush on the Avatar’s firebending teacher!”

One lemur gave Chaeyoung a dirty look as he scurried by, but other than that no one responded. Chaeyoung still stared down the mountainside for a few seconds longer, hoping desperately that someone else would pop up and ease the awkwardness.

No one did, so she turned around to face Dahyun. Chaeyoung’s smirk was long gone, and now they both had matching shy smiles.

“So…”

“So…”

A lemur chirped behind them. Chaeyoung scuffed her boot against the floor. She wouldn’t say that she regretted the kiss, but she definitely regretted some life decision she’d made that led her to this moment.

“Look,” Dahyun was the one who broke the silence. “I know you like me, and you know I like you. Don’t ever tell her I said this, but Tzuyu’s right. Why can’t we talk about it?”

“You know why.” Chaeyoung tried not to sound too bitter. “Training at the Southern Air Temple is the most fun I’ve had since the Northern Water Tribe started their stupid war, but I can’t just ignore the reason I’m here. Like you said, I have a duty to keep the balance in the world, and that means pretty soon I’m going to have to leave here and move on to learn waterbending, before fighting Chieftain Kallik and hopefully ending this war.”

“I understand that, but why does that mean we can’t be together?”

“Because I can’t save the world if I’m distracted, and you mean a lot to me Dahyun.” Chaeyoung stared straight into her eyes, begging Dahyun to understand. “You and Tzuyu are the first real friends I’ve had since becoming the Avatar, and yeah, I’ve come to think of you as more than a friend, but I can’t afford to be thinking of you at all when I’m in the middle of a battle.”

“And you think not dating will change that?” Dahyun scoffed. “Just because you refuse to label your feelings doesn’t mean they’ll stop existing.”

“I know.” Chaeyoung admitted. “But if we’re not together then you have less reason to leave with me.”

Dahyun nodded, and the grim smile on her face made Chaeyoung frown.

“I knew it.” Dahyun sighed. “I had a feeling that was the reason behind your fear. You don’t want me to follow you into this war.”

“No, I don’t.” Chaeyoung admitted. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Well it’s a good thing that’s not your choice.” Dahyun retorted. “I’m not going to sit waiting in the air temple for you to finally get your shit together. You don’t want us to date because you think it’ll make me fall even harder for you, right? Well tough luck, I’m already in too deep. Tzuyu and I have been planning on leaving the temple with you for a month now.”

“What?” Chaeyoung gasped. “But you can’t-”

“Why not?” Dahyun stepped closer, eyes flashing. “I’m a better airbender than you and we both know it. Tzuyu and I are ready to get our tattoos. No matter what you do, you can’t stop me from joining the fight.”

“But airbenders are supposed to be pacifists!”

“Yeah, and that worked out really well for the old Air Nation. Oh no wait, they all got wiped out apart from Avatar Aang, who went on to fight and win the war against the Fire Nation.”

“Dahyun-”

“You can’t stop me Chaeng.” Dahyun told her firmly. “The only thing you can control here is how you deal with my decision. Whether you choose to be with me or not, I’m still going north. So, stop trying to be so selfless and choose what will make us both truly happy.”

She walked past Chaeyoung, opened her glider, and dove out of the tower. Chaeyoung was left standing there with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She and Dahyun had known each other for six months now, and this was their first fight. Chaeyoung had travelled the world and mastered almost three elements, but she had absolutely no idea how to fix this.

Luckily, she had someone to guide her.

* * *

Traditionally, the Avatar used the connection to their past lives to ask for guidance on important spiritual issues. Luckily, Chaeyoung was only connected to one past Avatar, and she didn’t seem to mind helping out with some more trivial problems.

“What is it this time, kid?” Avatar Korra asked her, sitting opposite Chaeyoung as she meditated. “Still thinking about getting those airbender tattoos even though you’re from the Earth Kingdom?”

“Yep, but that’s not why I called you here today.” Chaeyoung hesitated, but if she couldn’t even talk to her past life then who else could she confide in? “I’m having girl troubles, and I’m wondering, how did you get together with your wife? I mean I’ve read the stories of your great adventures and battles and how romance blossomed or whatever, but was it really that simple?”

Korra laughed for a full three minutes before responding.

“No.” she chuckled. “No it wasn’t simple at all. I stole her boyfriend, then she got him back, then I took him again, and then we both realised that it was a big mess, so we both decided to focus on our friendship with each other instead of trying to date him. Then we had a bunch of adventures and grew closer, and after I was poisoned she was the friend I relied on the most. Years later when I had finally recovered we met again and she’d gotten even more beautiful, I couldn’t deny my feelings anymore. Then a dictator tried destroying Republic City, we both almost died, and we realised that we wanted to be together so we took a vacation to the Spirit World and that’s how we became girlfriends.”

There was silence in the mediation chamber after Korra finished. Chaeyoung stared at her, speechless.

“So yeah, it really wasn’t as simple as the history books make it seem. But enough about me, what’s the problem with you?”

“Well... there’s this airbender girl that I like, and she likes me back, but you know how there’s a war going on?”

“Damn Northern Water Tribe.” Korra muttered. “Should have known better than to trust Unalaq’s grandkid.”

“Yeah, I have to fight him now to bring balance back into the world, and I don’t want her going with me in case she gets hurt. She says she’s going to come anyway, and now she’s mad at me for trying to keep her safe. I want to be with her so badly, but at the same time can I really become a good Avatar if I’m devoting so much of myself to one person?”

“You make it sound like you’re going to marry this girl.” Korra laughed. “She just wants to be your girlfriend, right? Say yes. Life comes at you fast, and not even the Avatar can control it all. You don’t have to choose between saving the world and being with the people you care about. If they’re willing to fight, and you can’t stop them, then why not just trust them? Speaking from experience, the Avatar has always been better off with a team.”

“I have a team.” Chaeyoung muttered sulkily.

“Last I checked that team consists of you and a Fire Nation princess who believed it was her royal duty to teach you firebending. You really think you can win this war if it’s just the two of you?”

“The two of us and all the armies allied against the North, yeah.”

“And Dahyun.”

“What?” Chaeyoung got so alarmed, Korra flickered in and out of reality for a few seconds. “How did you know it was her?”

“Just a hunch.” Korra grinned. “You gushed a little too heavily about her last time we talked. ‘ _I made a new friend and she taught me glider surfing.’ ‘Dahyun and I are going to bake pies together’ ‘Dahyun’s so cool and pretty and smart, I wish I was born an airbender like her.’”_

“Ok, ok, I get it.” Chaeyoung waved a hand in defeat. “My stubbornness is dumb and I should just accept my feelings and work with them instead of fighting how I really feel.”

“I love how you always end up doing my job for me. Makes this whole spiritual advisor gig a lot easier.”

"Any other advice?"

"Um... maybe try taking her to the spirit world. It's a lovely place, especially during summer."

Korra gave a two-finger salute, and then she faded away. Chaeyoung was left sitting in a dark, circular room, with even more thoughts in her head than when she’d first entered.

* * *

She found Dahyun and Tzuyu down by the bison with Jihyo. Jihyo took one look at her serious expression, and then gracefully dove off the cliff. Her bison caught her on the way down, and all three of them clapped in admiration as their airbending teacher flew up towards the main tower.

Once that spectacle was over, tension lingered in the air between them. Dahyun and Tzuyu were both staring at her, but neither of them looked willing to speak. Chaeyoung knew that she would have to make the first move.

“I’m sorry.” she said. “I’ve been a stubborn idiot about all of this. If you two want to come with me and Mina when we leave to find me a waterbending master, I’d be happy to have you join us.”

Tzuyu smiled and walked over to hug Chaeyoung.

“I was going to come with you anyways.” Tzuyu informed her. “Because Dahyun’s definitely not staying behind and someone needs to save Mina from being forced to endure your gross googly eyes at each other alone. But I’m glad you’re not fighting us on this. Makes things a lot easier.”

“How noble of you.” Chaeyoung said dryly. “I’m sure this has nothing to do with you having the hots for the fire princess.”

“The hots? Please tell me that bad pun was accidental.”

Chaeyoung just grinned, and Tzuyu rolled her eyes. She stepped back and nudged Dahyun, who was glaring at the grass.

“This time, please sort your feelings out properly, or else I’m getting every air nomad in this temple to host an intervention for you two.”

Dahyun’s lips twitched, and her angry glare weakened.

“You’re such a brat sometimes.” She muttered, unable to stop her shoulders from shaking with laughter. “This is the thanks I get for taking care of you all these years? If it wasn’t for me your only friends would be the lemurs and bison!”

“You make that sound like a bad thing.”

Dahyun made the most frustrated looking face, and Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself from laughing along with Tzuyu. The tension eased, and when Tzuyu left them alone this time they were able to look at each other without it being uncomfortable.

“So.” Dahyun said.

“So.” Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly. “I got some advice from my past life, and I realise that I was being an ass to you. I shouldn’t have been trying to push you away, and I’m sorry.”

“Does that mean…”

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung nodded giddily. “If you still want to, I’d like to be your girlfriend.”

Dahyun’s elated grin was so wide Chaeyoung half expected her to start levitating. Instead, she ran over and pulled Chaeyoung into a bear hug, spinning her around in a circle while Chaeyoung shrieked with laughter.

When Dahyun finally set her down on the ground, Chaeyoung kissed her.

Not just a little peck this time. This was her first kiss with her _girlfriend_ , and Chaeyoung was determined to make it as memorable as possible.

Judging by how Dahyun stumbled dizzily all the way back to the temple, Chaeyoung was pretty sure she’d succeeded.

* * *

The euphoria didn’t last, but they all knew it couldn’t. Down in the south life carried on like normal, but every week brought more news of war and destruction up north. Chaeyoung knew she couldn’t stay forever, so when Jihyo told her that she had completed her airbending training, she packed up her things and left.

Mina went with her, because Mina had been with her since this war started. Chaeyoung honestly didn’t know what she would have done without the princess’s carefully planned schedules. She wasn’t sure if in the past the Avatar had ever had a manager, but this was probably what it felt like.

Dahyun and Tzuyu came with them as well. Both of them had blue airbender tattoos and short hair, and Chaeyoung was more than a little jealous because the whole aesthetic was totally her style. Dahyun had been insecure at first, but Chaeyoung had reassured her over and over again that the buzzcut and tattoos made her look even more beautiful.

They travelled north to the Earth Kingdom, because while the Southern Water Tribe had many a master that could teach the Avatar, they all agreed that stopping this war as quickly as possible was the main priority, and that Chaeyoung could probably risk it with only three elements mastered.

It turns out that they shouldn’t have worried at all, because in Republic City they found a pro-bender by the name of Momo. She had little to no formal training, but Mina confirmed that she was as skilled as a fully trained Master. Momo couldn’t seem to explain how, other than claiming she had good instincts, but it was entertaining to watch Mina unsuccessfully attempt to puzzle it out.

It turned out that pro-bending was kind of hitting a financial slump, so it didn’t take much convincing for Momo to join them on their journey. Together, the five of them flew further north. The closer they got to the heart of the warzone, the more nervous Chaeyoung became. Dahyun always seemed to know when the fear was hitting her hardest, because Chaeyoung would feel her girlfriend grab her hand, and hold it until the nerves eased.

Most nights, Chaeyoung fell asleep gripping Dahyun’s hand as tightly as she could.

Dahyun never complained about it. She just wrapped her arm around Chaeyoung and snuggled in closer.

* * *

"Hey Chaeyoung?" Dahyun whispered one night, when the rest of their friends were fast asleep. "Do you think Momo likes Mina?"

"What? I thought she liked Tzuyu."

"Really?" Dahyun flipped over so that she was facing Chaeyoung. "But did you hear how she was complimenting Mina yesterday? It seemed way too over the top."

"What does it matter?" Chaeyoung mumbled, burrowing herself further into her sleeping bag.

"It matters because of Tzuyu's big crush on Mina, remember? I don't want to see her get her heart broken Chaeng. Not all of us are lucky enough to find someone who loves us back."

Chaeyoung stared up at the stars, listening to the crackle of the fire as it slowly burnt itself out.

"You love me?"

"What?" Dahyun looked so adorably alarmed it almost made Chaeyoung laugh. "I mean... yeah. I just kind of... I'm sorry, i shouldn't have assumed. You don't have to-"

"I love you too."

Dahyun froze, looking down at Chaeyoung. Even with the dim fire as their only source of light, Chaeyoung could still track every second of Dahyun's panicked expression slowly turning into a huge, cheesy grin.

"Shut up." she whispered.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your face said enough."

"Whatever you say, oh love of mine." Dahyun winked.

"Go to sleep, you nerd."

Chaeyoung rolled over so that Dahyun wouldn't see just how big her smile was.

* * *

Chaeyoung remembered the day everything went wrong. Every detail was vividly burnt into her memory, and even the parts that she thought she'd forgotten soon came back to her in the form of nightmares.

July twenty second, facing the Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe and the bulk of his army. The battle lasted all day, right up until the full moon rose in the sky.

Despite the power boost the moon gave the waterbenders, the United Forces still had the advantage. Momo and Mina were tackling hordes of soldiers by themselves, and Dahyun and Tzuyu worked as an excellent team, helping wherever they were needed most. The world around them was chaos, but they found a rhythm in the fluid back and forth of bending. Together, they pushed the Northern Water Tribe all the way back to the palace.

Chaeyoung fought Chief Kallik alone. He was a formidable waterbender, but he was no match for a fully trained Avatar and he knew it. She could see the anger on his face growing darker and darker, and just when she was about to finish him off, he turned to her left and sneered. Ice spikes burst out of the ground, all directed by Kallik to Chaeyoung's left. She turned to look at his new target, and every inch of her seized up in horror.

Dahyun stood with her back to them, sending air blasts towards the men attacking Momo. She noticed Chaeyoung out of the corner of her eyes and began to smile. Chaeyoung screamed a warning, trying desperately to block the spikes of ice, but she was too far away. By the time Dahyun noticed what was coming at her, she didn't have enough time to stop it.

Blood splattered on the ground, and Chaeyoung saw white.

Kallik died with a sneer frozen on his face. When Chaeyoung came out of the Avatar state, the battle was over, and so was the war.

None of them felt like celebrating.

* * *

Chaeyoung remembered learning about airbender funerals during her time at the temple, but standing in front of the weeping crowd, her mind went blank. She couldn’t think of a single custom or ritual, so she just said what she needed to say.

“I loved her dearly. She was a great friend, and one of the bravest people I ever knew. She chose to leave the temple and fight the war, not because she had to, but because something in her knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied if she didn’t try to help. And she helped, she helped all of us so much. I know dozens of soliders out there who owe their life to her.”

The words sounded lifeless, even to Chaeyoung’s ears, but perhaps that was suitable. Part of her had died when she saw those spikes ripped through the airbending tattoos, and she knew she wasn’t alone in feeling that way.

Still, there was something else she needed to say.

“She shouldn’t have come along, but she did and she died, and all we can do now is try to honour her memory.” There was a lump in Chaeyoung’s throat as she tried to force the final part of her speech out. “It was my fault she was in that battle, and it was my fault she died. Out of all the losses we suffered during this tragic period in our history, hers is the one that weighs heaviest on my heart.”

If this was an Earth Kingdom funeral, she would probably look to the parents of the deceased. But since the room was packed with air nomads, her eyes found Jihyo’s instead. The airbending Master had dark circles under her eyes, and her lips trembled like she was about to break down crying. But Jihyo was strong, and she merely nodded at Chaeyoung before standing up and taking her place.

Chaeyoung left the funeral, ignoring the looks and the whispers that followed her.

Dahyun was waiting outside. She took Chaeyoung’s hand in hers, and this time Chaeyoung was the one who let her squeeze it tightly.

“Do you think she’ll be mad at me for not going in?” Dahyun asked.

“I think Tzuyu would have understood.” Chaeyoung replied quietly. “But at the same time, she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty. She loved you too much for that.”

Dahyun hummed thoughtfully, and they began walking down the hill.

“I heard your speech you know.” Dahyun said. “You say I shouldn’t feel guilty, but then you claim it’s your fault she died? She may have followed you into the war, but she traded her life for mine.”

Chaeyoung stayed quiet, letting their entwined hands swing back and forth gently.

“I dream about it every night.” Dahyun continued dully. “I see the ice spikes coming towards me, I feel her push me out of the way, only this time I push her back, and she survives.”

They reached the memorial, a simple rock engraved with the names of airbenders who died during the war. Chaeyoung watched as Dahyun reached out, tracing Tzuyu’s name with her finger.

“She was my little sister, you know? We were raised together, and ever since I can remember I was always looking out for her. But the one time it really counted… I failed.”

“I know.” Chaeyoung said softly, reaching out to wipe the tears trickling down Dahyun’s cheeks. “We won the war, but I can’t stop feeling like we lost something much bigger.”

“Yeah.” Dahyun said, still tracing Tzuyu’s name. “We did, didn’t we?”

They fell silent, a gentle breeze drying the last of Dahyun’s tears.

“So what’s next for you?” she asked. “I’m guessing everyone wants your help rebuilding the world? The Northern Water Tribe needs new guidance for sure.”

“Maybe so, but I think I’m going to let the politicians handle it, at least for a week or so.”

“Really?” Dahyun seemed surprised. “Then where will you go?”

Chaeyoung turned to look at her, and Dahyun’s eyes widened at the look on her face.

“Wherever you want to go.” Chaeyoung replied simply.

“But you’re the Avatar!”

“And you’re my girlfriend, who I love with all my heart. After everything we’ve been through, we deserve some peace, don’t you think?”

Dahyun swallowed, but Chaeyoung could see her warming up to the idea.

“Yeah.” she said. “Yeah alright, let’s do it. But I really have no idea where to go now. My whole life before you came along was spent at this temple, but without Tzuyu… I can’t stay here. Not anymore. Take me anywhere Chaeyoung, it doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you.”

An echo of an old conversation rang through Chaeyoung’s head, and she felt herself smile at the bittersweet memory.

“I heard that the Spirit World is lovely this time of year.”


	3. Spiderman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dahyun is Spiderman and Chaeyoung isn't Mary Jane, but she does have the hair.

“Are you really going to try this again?”

“You betcha.”

From the top of the three-story building, Dahyun grinned down at Chaeyoung, who was standing in the alley below. Her girlfriend had her arms crossed, and looked very sceptical, but Dahyun was nowhere near ready to give up. If she could stop trains from crashing and defeat supervillains with way too many arms, she could totally pull this off.

“Seriously.” Chaeyoung sighed. “You’re going to give yourself a concussion.”

“No I won’t. Benefits of spidey-strength. It takes a lot of knocks to keep me down.”

“Ok, but you’ve hit your head five times now.”

“Exactly.” Dahyun slipped on her mask. “It’ll take at least another three before I start getting dizzy. Now get in position, I’m going to get it right this time.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, but there was a smile on her face as she walked over to the wall.

“If you bang heads with me again I’m going home. It’s dark and cold, and we’ve both got school tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Dahyun crouched down. “But only if I hit your head. If I hit my own head off the ground then we’re still giving it another go.”

“Are you sure this is even possible?” Chaeyoung seemed to be growing more cynical by the second, or maybe it had something to do with all of Dahyun’s previous failed attempts. “So far, your webs haven’t been the right length.”

“If Peter Parker could do this then so can I.” Dahyun shot a web into the edge of roof, then tugged on the string once to make sure it would hold.

“Peter Parker had the advantage of comic book physics. You’re stuck with reality.”

“True, but I have one advantage none of the comic book Spidermen ever had.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“You.”

Dahyun jumped off the edge of the building. Despite it being her sixth time doing this stunt tonight, the adrenaline rush still hit her on the way down. She could feel the web stretching as she fell, the string connecting her to the roof growing longer and longer. A spot of bright orange below told her that she was getting close to Chaeyoung, so she twisted her wrist, and the web stopped stretching. Dahyun bounced once, twice, then came to a stop, hanging upside down and face to face with Chaeyoung.

“Hey there.” Beneath her mask, Dahyun had the biggest smile on the face. “Hope you don’t mind me swinging by. I heard there was a cute girl in the neighbourhood who was looking to kiss Spiderman.”

“Sorry.” Chaeyoung smirked. “I’m afraid I’m taken.”

“Really? Who’s the lucky gal?”

“Kim Dahyun. My best friend. Maybe you’ve heard of her? Bit of a dumbass, likes getting head injuries trying to recreate iconic movie scenes.”

“Can’t say that I have, no. But you look like a woman with good taste, so I imagine she’s very beautiful.”

“Oh, she is.” Chaeyoung brought her hands up, gently rolling Dahyun’s mask back so that the bottom of her face became visible. “She’s also very understanding, so I’m sure she won’t mind one kiss between me and the famous Spiderman.”

“That’s good.” Dahyun murmured. “That’s really good.”

Chaeyoung pressed their lips together, her hands tracing over Dahyun’s exposed face. Dahyun felt shivers down her spine, and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She tried to move her arms to grab Chaeyoung’s shoulders, and it was only then that she remembered the string keeping her off the ground.

_Shit._

The string snapped at her sudden wrist movement, and with a yelp Dahyun collapsed onto the damp concrete. Chaeyoung jumped at the sudden end to their kiss, but when she realised what had happened she burst into laughter.

“I’m that good, huh?” she smirked.

Dahyun lay flat on her back, trying to catch her breath. Whether she was winded from the fall or from the kiss, she wasn’t entirely sure. Probably both if she was being honest.

“Wow.” she said dizzily. “That was...”

“As good as you hoped it would be?”

“Better than I ever could have imagined.”

“Damn, you must have hit your head really hard this time.” Chaeyoung reached down to help her up. “You usually only get this cheesy when you’re drunk.”

“Or when I’ve just had the coolest kiss of my life. But also, yeah I think I have a concussion now.”

“I guess you could say… I’m a real knockout.”

Chaeyoung looked so proud of herself that Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh, even though it made her head hurt even more.

“And you call me a dork?” she chuckled. “Even Jeongyeon wouldn’t make a joke that bad.”

“She absolutely would and you know it.”

* * *

“So,” Tzuyu popped a chip into her mouth, her eyes on Chaeyoung. “The press got some interesting pictures of Spiderman last night.”

“Did they?” Chaeyoung poked at the meatloaf, wondering if this time the school lunch was actually edible. “I’m surprised they still cover him. He’s not exactly big news anymore.”

Dahyun nudged her leg under the table and Chaeyoung struggled to keep a straight face, picturing the outrage in her girlfriend’s head right now. The three of them sat in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by other tables. With all the loud conversations going on around them, no one payed any mind to their idle chit chat about the city’s most famous superhero.

“You know what’s really interesting though?” Tzuyu chewed slowly on her chip. “The pictures show him kissing a girl with bright orange hair. She’s around the same height as you are, Chaeyoung.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung kept her eyes on her tray, pushing the meatloaf away from the mashed potatoes. “That is interesting.”

“Yup.” Tzuyu ate another chip, her eyes never leaving Chaeyoung’s face. “Super strange coincidence, that.”

“Tzuyu.” Dahyun gave a bright laugh. “Are you suggesting Chaeyoung is dating Spiderman? That’s ridiculous, it’s not like she’s the only person in the world with bright orange hair.”

“Really?” Tzuyu looked from Dahyun to Chaeyoung, neither of whom would make eye contact with her. “You’re still going to pretend like you’re not Spiderman? I literally caught you walking on the ceiling last month.”

“And I told you already; I was using suction cups to try and imitate him.”

“Fine.” Tzuyu threw up her hands. “You leave me no choice. We’re doing this the hard way.”

She pulled out her phone, and Chaeyoung dropped her fork onto the tray. Beside her, Dahyun sat up straighter.

“Tzuyu don’t you dare.”

“Admit the truth and I won’t have to do anything.”

“The truth is that secret identities are secret for a reason.” Dahyun looked ready to jump across the table and snatch Tzuyu’s phone. “I’m sure whoever Spiderman is would want you to respect that.”

“So are you still trying to make me believe that Chaeyoung wasn’t the one kissing Spiderman last night?”

The reasonable thing to do here would be to admit to your best friend that your girlfriend was, in fact, Spiderman, and that was why you were caught on camera kissing last night. Tzuyu knew the truth, and a confession wouldn’t change that, it would only make things easier. But Chaeyoung was too stubborn to back down from the challenge, even if she really should.

“It wasn’t me.” Chaeyoung shrugged. “Honestly, I’m starting to get worried about you. This Spiderman conspiracy has made you delusional and paranoid.”

Tzuyu hummed thoughtfully, and Chaeyoung could feel the danger in the air.

“Maybe you’re right. If it really is all in my head, then I’m sure you won’t mind me getting some outside opinions on these pictures.”

“Tzuyu!” Dahyun lunged across the table, but it was too late.

 Both of their phones started pinging, first from Tzuyu’s text, then a horde of new messages flooding into the group chat.

_Yoda sent two images._

**_Yoda_ ** _: Is it just me or does the girl in these pictures look like Chaeng?_

**_Nadong_ ** _: Oh my God it is Chaeyoung! Why is she kissing Spiderman?_

**_Just don’t give me a dumb nickname like God_ ** _: The hair is exactly the same. Wtf how is this possible?_

**_Just don’t give me a dumb nickname like God_ ** _: Also can someone PLEASE change my nickname._

**_Moguri_ ** _: Is Chaeyoung cheating on Dahyun with Spiderman?_

**_Satang_ ** _: Wait, why is Chaeyoung’s kissing a guy? I thought she was gay?_

**_Mitang_ ** _: Chaeyoung, what’s going on?_

**_Cool Mom:_ ** _Dahyun, did you know about this?_

“You’re evil! I can’t believe you did this.” Dahyun whined at Tzuyu, who had a smug smile on her face. “They’re not going to let this go now.”

“Well if you’re not Spiderman, then there’s no problem here, is there?”

Dahyun opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly struggling for a good response. Luckily, Chaeyoung had her covered. She whipped out her own phone and began texting the group chat.

“I’m sorry Tzuyu, but you forced me to do this.”

**_Strawberry Shortcake_ ** _: Hey Momo, are you free Friday night?_

**_Moguri:_ ** _Yep! Why, what’s up?_

Tzuyu’s face had gone pale as she read the texts, and Chaeyoung scooted her chair back in case the taller girl tried to steal her phone.

“Chaeyoung don’t do it.” Tzuyu warned.

“You expose me, I expose you.” Chaeyoung smirked. “I’m just a little more effective.”

**_Strawberry Shortcake:_ ** _Tzuyu really likes you. Want to go out with her?_

Tzuyu screamed, just as the lunch bell rang. Chaeyoung let out a maniacal cackle, and Dahyun smiled and waved at the people staring at them.

“I hate you!” Tzuyu threw her own phone across the table. “How could you do this to me? Now I have to change my name, get a new phone and move back to Taiwan!”

“Or…” Dahyun gently pushed Tzuyu’s phone back towards her. “You could read Momo’s reply. She didn’t say no.”

Tzuyu slowly unlocked her phone, looking so nervous you’d swear it was about to bite her. Chaeyoung shook with laughter in her seat, nowhere near ready to get up and head to class.

**_Moguri:_ ** _Tzuyu is this a joke? Or is she serious?_

“She didn’t say yes either!” Tzuyu moaned, resting her head on her hand. “Now I have to respond! What do I say? What can I tell her? What if she actually agrees to go out with me on Friday?”

The attention had been thoroughly shifted away from the whole _‘Dahyun is secretly Spiderman’_ issue, and Dahyun reached out gratefully to squeeze Chaeyoung’s hand. Chaeyoung shot her a smile as Tzuyu continued to panic over what she should text Momo.

“I’ve bought us a few hours, but they’re not just going to forget those pictures.” Chaeyoung whispered.

“Don’t worry.” Dahyun grinned. “I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

Midnight on Friday saw Chaeyoung stumbling out of the club, supporting Nayeon and Sana who were both two tequila shots past tipsy. The cool night air helped sober all three girls up, and luckily, they all lived within ten minutes walking distance of the club. As they began the slow, stumbling walk home, Sana kept turning around to look back at the club entrance.

“Should we really have left Momo and Tzuyu behind? What if they feel bad that we ditched them?”

“They told us to go on without them.” Chaeyoung steered them left onto a smaller road. “And trust me, with the way they were sucking each other’s faces I doubt they care about being left alone.”

“I want to suck someone’s face!” Sana pouted. “Why isn’t Mina here? She’s my official face sucker.”

“I really hope she never finds out you called her that.” Chaeyoung turned into an alleyway, and the other two followed. “And you know why she’s not here. She’s got schoolwork to catch up on, same as Dahyun.”

“Jeongyeon and Jihyo too.” Nayeon sighed. “Our girlfriends won’t come out with us anymore. No wonder Chaeyoung’s started kissing superheroes.”

Chaeyoung bit her lip to avoid yelling at Nayeon. She reminded herself that she had a plan, and all she needed was-

“Hey ladies. You need some company tonight?”

Perfect. While Nayeon and Sana stiffened, Chaeyoung turned around to face the men with a smile. There was only one lamppost in the whole alleyway, but they were near enough to it that Chaeyoung could see all three men clearly. The one who had spoken was openly leering at her, a knife in his hand. The other two were just as creepy, and Chaeyoung didn’t feel at all sorry for what was about to happen to them.

“Trust me boys, you don’t want to mess with us.” Chaeyoung tried not to sound too amused. “If you try to hurt me, my girlfriend can make life very difficult for you.”

“Dahyun?” Sana whispered incredulously in the background.

“Oh yeah?” The ringleader stepped forward, brandishing his knife at Chaeyoung. “Well is your girlfriend here now? Because if not, who’s going to stop me?”

Right on cue, a white web splattered onto the man’s hand, covering it from the knife point to the wrist. He looked down in surprise, and then his eyes widened when he saw the white rope leading upwards.

With a yell he was swept off his feet, the white web carrying him up until he was dangling from the nearby lamppost. Crouching on top of the lamppost, Spiderman waved cheerfully at them. She was dressed in full costume, and if Chaeyoung didn’t know who was beneath the mask she wouldn’t be able to tell if they were a boy or a girl. The media assumed it was a guy, and Dahyun just went along with it, but for tonight Chaeyoung was determined to make it clear that she wasn’t dating a man.

“Hey Chaeng.” Dahyun said. “These guys bothering you?”

She was using her deeper ‘secret identity’ voice, but it wasn’t quite as low as usual. It still didn’t sound like Dahyun, but there was no doubt that it was a girl’s voice.

Nayeon and Sana looked absolutely gobsmacked, and it took a ton of effort for Chaeyoung not to burst out laughing. The remaining two men tried to run away, but Dahyun shot out two webs. One guy got caught in the shoulder, and the other on the back of his trousers. They cried out as Dahyun tugged them up so that they were dangling next to their buddy.

“You fellas sit tight, and hopefully the police will get here soon.”

She backflipped down onto the ground, because Dahyun was a show-off like that. Chaeyoung just raised an eyebrow, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

“Sorry babe, I can’t stay for long. More crime to stop and all that.” Spiderman looked dramatically up into the night sky as she spoke. “Tell me, is Dahyun still on for tomorrow night?”

“She is.” They’d rehearsed this script a good few times, and Chaeyoung was pleased by how natural it sounded. “She wanted me to tell you that she’s looking forward to all three of us spending time together.”

“As am I.” Dahyun’s low voice was distractingly sexy, but Chaeyoung powered through it admirably. “It’s been too long since I hung out with both my girlfriends.”

She could practically feel Dahyun’s wink beneath the mask. Her girlfriend leant over and gently bumped their noses together, then she shot out a web and swung away into the darkness.

Chaeyoung had three seconds to enjoy the swooping feeling in her stomach (because Dahyun may be a nerd but Spiderman could be pretty damn smooth sometimes) before Nayeon and Sana came running over.

“Chaeyoung! I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this a secret all this time!”

“You’re dating Dahyun _and_ Spiderman? And Spiderman is actually a girl? What the hell is going on here?”

“Do you think she could get me Wolverine’s number? Or Quake, I’m not picky.”

“I never realised you were into having more than one girlfriend! I can’t believe you and Dahyun managed to hide this so well!”

Chaeyoung smiled as they continued to talk over each other. Somewhere out there, Dahyun was probably busy taking down more muggers and criminals. It was a hard and dangerous night job, and sometimes Chaeyoung wondered why her girlfriend didn’t just go public and reap the benefits. But at the end of the day it was Dahyun’s decision, and Chaeyoung respected it and supported it.

With Tzuyu distracted by a potential new girlfriend, and the rest of their friends believing Chaeyoung and Dahyun had a secret polyamorous relationship with a superhero, it looked like Dahyun’s secret identity was safe for now.

“So Chaeyoung, you have to at least tell us this: Does she use her webs to tie you up? I bet she does, she looks like a top. Sana you agree, right? Spiderman had that aura.”

Ah, the things Chaeyoung did for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments below. I've a few ideas (Vampire au, naruto au, medieval au, road trip au ect) but more are always welcome!


	4. Medieval AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval(ish) Fantasy AU: Chaeyoung is destined to be a baroness, and Dahyun is destined to be the High Priestess of her sworn enemy. One accidental meeting as children creates a bond that not even a civil war can destroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but it just got so big that I had to split it. Because of this it's probably a little uneven and harder to follow than the previous chapters, but I hope you still enjoy it!

The river looked different to Dahyun’s eyes. Perhaps it was because of the orange and gold leaves scattered around it. Last time she had been here, the leaves had been growing green and healthy from the trees surrounding the river. But now, the entire forest was decked in shades of red and yellow, and the only hint of green was from the grass peeking through the carpet of leaves.

But that wasn’t the only change. Dahyun made her way over to the river and crouched down, dipping her hands into the cool water. The water wasn’t as clear as it used to be, murky red staining the formerly crystal stream in a way that made Dahyun’s stomach curl. The blood running over her fingers could be the blood of her friends who died today.

It could be the blood of the people she had killed.

She took her hands out of the water, wiping them clean on the small patch of dry grass next to her. She shouldn’t have come here. They were in the middle of a war, and escaping to her childhood hideout was a foolish thing to do. The clearing may be deep in the forest, but Dahyun had been delusional to expect this place to remain untouched by the ugliness that had swept across the entire kingdom. The river that flowed peacefully through this clearing was connected to the ford Dahyun had fought desperately to defend earlier. She should probably go before a dead body came floating through, and the magic of this clearing was lost forever.

Just as she was about to stand and leave, she heard the tell-tale sound of metal clanking. Instinctively, she grabbed her staff, but despite her body’s reaction her heart leapt with hope. As far as Dahyun knew, there were only two other people who were aware of this place’s existence, and Tzuyu had rarely been able to find it without her help.

“Chaeyoung?” she called cautiously into the forest.

From the other side of the river, a woman in dirty armour stepped forward. She was short, with long dark hair, and the crest of the Son family on her breastplate. Chaeyoung smiled, and Dahyun felt a lump in her throat as a surge of conflicting emotions hit her.

On one hand, she couldn’t deny that she had wanted to bump into Chaeyoung here, and that the main reason she had come was hope that somehow Chaeyoung would have the same idea. The fact that they were meeting here again despite neither of them properly planning it, well it made Dahyun want to cry honestly. Happy tears, because despite time, distance and the war between them, this bond they had was still strong.

But on the other hand, there was blood on Chaeyoung’s armour, a rusty brown colour that was tinged with too much red to be mud. Looking at it filled Dahyun with guilt, because it was the blood of her comrades that Chaeyoung had cut down today. How many of them had asked Dahyun for a blessing before the battle? Could it be her fault that they had died? She sent them off to fight the girl she loved, and surely the Goddess Anma knew that deep down she did not want them to succeed. They had trusted her to protect them, and she had given them a half-hearted prayer.

The guilt was sickening, but not even her conflicted feelings could dampen the pure love Dahyun felt when Chaeyoung smiled at her. After more than a year spent travelling and camping, seeing those cat-like eyes sparkle warmly at her felt like coming home.

“Chaeyoung.” Dahyun said again, her mind unable to move past the fact that they were really here, together again at last.

Chaeyoung’s smile turned into a full-blown grin, all teeth and rosy cheeks, unchanged from the time they were children. The nostalgia of it hit Dahyun like a blow to her stomach.

“Hello my lady.”

* * *

Dahyun met the love of her life when she was nine years old.

It wasn’t her intention to do so of course. All she had wanted was a break from the temple. Most of the time she was happy, but sometimes Dahyun still got overwhelmed by grief, and if she confessed to the priestesses they just made her sit in silence and pray.

So instead of trying to seek comfort, Dahyun snuck out. When she and Tzuyu were meant to be meditating, she slipped out the back door of the temple, then followed a rabbit’s trail down the hill.

It wasn’t like Dahyun planned on running away for good. Living at the temple gave her food, shelter, and a friend in the form of Tzuyu. But that day, Dahyun found herself stuck in a rut. Her mind kept flashing back to two years ago, when she got the news about her parents’ death. She just wanted some space to mourn them, so sneaking out didn’t really feel like a bad thing to do.

She started to regret it when she reached the woodlands, which turned out to be a lot denser than they seemed from the top of the hill. By the time she made it into a small, sunlit clearing, she was covered in scratches and her robes were torn.

But none of that mattered to Dahyun, because in that moment she knew she’d found the perfect place. There was a river running through the clearing, small enough for her to wade across and only get her ankles wet. Dahyun stashed her acolyte robes behind a tree, then spent a good few minutes splashing and giggling in the water. When she finally flopped down on the riverbank, the warm sunlight dried her damp feet easily. Dahyun closed her eyes, feeling utterly content.

A small rustle from the other side of the river made her sit up and look around. Had she been followed? Was it one of the priestesses come to drag her back? Was it Tzuyu? Or was it a wild animal, like a bear? Dahyun couldn’t fight a bear, she’d rather deal with an angry priestess.

But the answer turned out to be none of the above. Instead, a tiny, unfamiliar girl around the same age as Dahyun peeked her head out from behind a tree.

Dahyun’s first thought was that the girl wasn’t from the temple, which was a relief. Her second thought was that if the girl wasn’t an acolyte, then who exactly _was_ she? Her clothes looked warm and expensive, and her hair was tied up nicely, so Dahyun didn’t think she was a commoner. But what noble would allow their child to run wild in the forest?

Dahyun managed not to ask any of those questions. Instead, she gave the girl a friendly smile, and waved.

“Hello.”

The girl ducked back behind the tree, and Dahyun waited patiently for a minute until the girl stuck her head back out. Dahyun waved again, and this time the girl didn’t try and hide. She stepped out and approached the riverbank with curious eyes that mirrored Dahyun’s own.

“Who are you?” The girl asked loudly. “What are you doing in my forest?”

“Your forest? This land belongs to the temple!” Dahyun felt baffled by the girl’s audacity. “You’re the one who’s not supposed to be here, so I should be the one asking the questions! Who are you?”

“The temple?” The girl seemed confused for a second, and then her eyes widened. “You’re a priestess?”

Uh oh. Dahyun gulped, wondering if she could bluff her way out of this. But she was a terrible liar, and she knew it, so she just went with the truth.

“I’m not really. Just an acolyte.”

“Why are you here on your own?”

The girl didn’t seem judgemental, just curious. Still, Dahyun felt panicked.

“Please don’t tell anyone! I’m supposed to be meditating right now, but my room felt too stuffy so I ran away and found this place.”

“It’s alright. I won’t tell.” The girl sat down opposite Dahyun. “I’m not supposed to be here either, but my parents are busy so I don’t think they’ll catch me if I’m back in an hour. My name is Chaeyoung.”

“I’m Dahyun.” Dahyun relaxed again, reassured that the girl wouldn’t tattle on her. “Have you come here before?”

“No, I just found it today.” Chaeyoung picked up a pebble and tossed in into the river. “Usually I can’t explore this far without getting in trouble, but my little brother was being fussy today so no one noticed me going on an adventure.”

“That’s nice.” Dahyun smiled wistfully. “I used to have a brother.”

She could see Chaeyoung’s curiosity growing, but the smaller girl was polite enough not to ask. Still, for some reason Dahyun felt like talking. Maybe it was because Chaeyoung was a stranger, or maybe there was just something about the clearing that made all of this feel like a dream. Dahyun felt like she could say anything to the girl in front of her, and whatever secrets she spilled wouldn’t leave the edge of this forest.

“It’s the reason I ran away from the temple.” she explained. “Two years ago, my parents and brother were killed by bandits.”

“That’s terrible.” Chaeyoung gasped. “Did they catch the men who did it?”

“Caught and executed.” Dahyun nodded. “But after that, my auntie and uncle took control of our land, and they didn’t want me around anymore because otherwise their children wouldn’t be able to inherit everything. So they sent me to become a priestess.”

“Can they do that? Just send you away?”

“Not really, but I think they were going to kill me if I didn’t agree to go.” Dahyun shrugged. “It’s not so bad really. I have a friend called Tzuyu and we get to play in the meadow after prayers. Oh, and on Sunday we get honey with our bread!”

From the look on Chaeyoung’s face, she didn’t see the joy in honey bread. Dahyun would have to smuggle some out to show her next time.

The thought of there not being a next time didn’t even occur to her. The universe had sent her Chaeyoung for a reason, so it only made sense that that they would meet again. When the time came for Dahyun to return to the temple, there was only the slightest hesitation in her voice when she asked:

“Do you want to meet here again next week?”

Chaeyoung smiled, and Dahyun felt the warm certainty in her heart that she had made a friend.

“Same time as today?”

“I’ll be here.” Dahyun grinned.

“Not if I’m here first.”

One week later, Chaeyoung was the first to reach the river. The following week, Dahyun risked sneaking out half an hour early just to be the first one there. The week after that, they both arrived out of breath and with twigs tangled in their hair, and both of them insisted that they’d been a second faster than the other.

By ten weeks, they’d lost count of who was winning.

* * *

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Dahyun looked over at Chaeyoung. This was the sixth time they’d met at the river, and the normally cheerful girl looked quite serious, sitting with her legs tucked under her chin.

“Sure.” Dahyun pushed herself onto her elbows from where she was lying in the grass. “You know all of mine already.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung seemed surprised at that.

“I told you that I’m an acolyte at the temple, and I told you about my auntie and uncle. I think that’s everything.”

“So you have no other big secrets?”

“Hmm...” Dahyun plucked a blade of grass and rubbed it between her fingers thoughtfully. “I don’t think so. Oh wait! I think you’re really pretty.”

“That’s not a secret!”

“Yes it is!” Dahyun giggled and pointed at Chaeyoung, who was burying her chin further into her knees. “You’re all red!”

“Because it’s a strange thing to say!”

“No it’s not! Everyone always tells Tzuyu that she’s very pretty.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Now you know.” Dahyun grinned. “So, I told you my secret. That means it’s your turn.”

And just like that, Chaeyoung’s sombre mood returned.

“How much do you really know about me Dahyun?”

“What do you mean?” Dahyun frowned. “I know everything you’ve told me. I know that you live in a castle with your parents and your brother, and that you can eat honey bread every night if you want to. I know that you can imitate a duck and a window being cleaned. I know that you like to sing and write poetry, and you’re really good even if you refuse to let me say so. I know that you have a friend who lives in another castle and she’s also called Chaeyoung, so you call her Rosé whenever you meet because otherwise it would be confusing. I know that your favourite colours are black and purple even though those aren’t the colours of your family crest. I know that you want to be a bard when you grow up but you also want to learn how to fight like a knight, I know-”

“That’s not what I meant.” Chaeyoung interrupted. “I mean… you don’t actually know who I am, do you?”

“You’re Chaeyoung.” Dahyun was growing more confused by the minute. “Aren’t you?”

“I am, but…” Chaeyoung sighed, flopping back against the river bank. “What do you know of the land surrounding your temple?”

“It’s part of the Northlands, isn’t it?”

“And who runs the Northlands?”

“Some powerful baron. The Northlands are very big so I think he must be the second or third most powerful person in the kingdom.”

“What’s his name?”

Dahyun squinted suspiciously. She remembered learning about this a while ago, but she was always so sleepy during morning lessons that only half the information ever stuck.

“Baron… Baron Im? No that’s the queen’s name. Baron Park? No, that’s the other royal family. Baron…”

“Baron Son.”

“Yes!” Dahyun snapped her fingers “That’s it!”

“And my name is Son Chaeyoung.”

“Oh.” Dahyun blinked, and then it hit her. “ _Oh._ So Baron Son is-”

“My father.”

“Oh.” Dahyun repeated again, struggling to wrap her mind around this new revelation.

She had always suspected that Chaeyoung was a highborn lady, but the girl had never specified so Dahyun had assumed that Chaeyoung’s parents were like Dahyun’s aunt and uncle. Dahyun’s family had a castle and a small piece of land in the north, but she never would have thought that her friend came from the family all northerners swore fealty to. Chaeyoung’s castle was probably three times the size of the one Dahyun had been born in. No wonder she could afford to eat honey bread every day!

“So… should I bow?” Dahyun asked hesitantly. “Or address you as My Lady?”

“Please don’t.” Chaeyoung winced. “One of the reasons I like being with you so much is that there’s no formality. Coming to this river, it’s as if I’m escaping all the pressure of my normal life, and I get to just be me.”

“I feel the same way.” Dahyun admitted. “I don’t hate the temple, but with you I get to talk about things not related to the goddesses, which is a nice break.”

“So can we keep it this way? No titles or boring stuffy rules. Just us, being friends.”

“Best friends.” Dahyun corrected.

“Best friends.” Chaeyoung agreed, but then her face fell. “What about Tzuyu?”

“I can have more than one best friend.”

Chaeyoung pouted, and Dahyun felt like she had said something wrong.

“Tzuyu’s the friend I see every day, my best friend in my normal life.” Dahyun tried to explain. “You’re my best friend from my secret life. We’re special friends.”

“Special friends.” Chaeyoung repeated, and when she smiled Dahyun instinctively smiled back.

Chaeyoung had that effect on her. Dahyun liked it, the way she didn’t have to force her face to smile like she did when she was trying to be polite. Her mouth just wanted to curve upwards whenever it looked at Chaeyoung, and it made her heart perk up too. It was like the time a bird had landed on her big toe and stayed there for a good few seconds, only better, because woodland creatures were rarely friendly, but Chaeyoung smiled a lot.

“I need to go now before they notice I’m gone.” Dahyun stood up and dusted herself off. “See you next time, special best friend.”

“Have a good week, special best friend.”

Dahyun had a skip in her step for the rest of the day. Back at the temple the priestesses and acolytes were baffled by her cheery mood, but that only made Dahyun’s grin wider. The exception was Tzuyu, who smiled at Dahyun with a knowing look that made her blush. Dahyun couldn’t fully understand why she kept blushing. It was probably just the thrill of having a secret best friend.

A secret special best friend. She made a note to tell Chaeyoung next week that she’d made their title even longer. 

* * *

 

“I give up!” Chaeyoung dramatically threw her stone into the air, and it landed in the river with a loud _plop._ “I’m incapable of skimming stones!”

“You’re not allowed to give up.” Dahyun leant low and expertly skimmed her own pebble across the river. “This is your birthday present, remember? We’re going to stay here as long as we need to until you can get at least three hops with your stone.”

“I know that this is your gift to me, but maybe some people just aren’t meant to skim stones. Besides, you can never stay for longer than two hours.”

“Today I can.” Dahyun smirked. “Us acolytes are supposed to be writing and memorising prayers until the sun begins to set. We’re not to be disturbed until then.”

“Surely they’ll realise something is wrong when you show them your blank parchment?”

“They would, if Tzuyu wasn’t writing mine for me.” Dahyun skimmed another stone, feeling particularly cocky. “It’s part of the deal we have.”

“What deal?”

“She’s from a foreign country and still struggles with the language, so she likes the extra practice of writing double the amount of prayers. Then tonight I’ll stay up to memorize them and help her with her pronunciation.”

“Wow.” Chaeyoung’s mouth was wide open, and Dahyun felt a swell of pride at impressing the girl who was basically a princess. “You go through all that trouble just to sneak off here and meet me?”

“Temple life is strict.” Dahyun shrugged. “But you’re worth it.”

Chaeyoung looked adorably flustered after that, and even though she didn’t say anything further about it, she stayed with Dahyun for the next three hours until they were both able to skim every type of rock across the lake.

Dahyun had dark circles under her eyes the following morning, and she got scolded for dozing off in the middle of lessons. The harsh yelling almost made her cry, but then she thought of Chaeyoung’s embarrassed expression every time Dahyun surprised her with a compliment, and she smiled.

The priestess made her stand in the corner for the rest of the lesson, but not even that was enough to wipe the giddiness off Dahyun’s face.

* * *

Dahyun was late.

She willed herself to move faster through the forest, but her back hurt terribly, and tears of frustration leaked down her face. When she reached the river, she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself appear calmer, but judging by the look on Chaeyoung’s face it didn’t work.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dahyun waved her hand dismissively. “How are you? Have you started learning how to joust yet?”

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung stood up, her serious eyes seeing right through Dahyun’s breezy façade. “What happened?”

Dahyun’s lip trembled, but she forced a smile and a shrug.

“Tzuyu and I got caught last night, reading after bedtime. The High Priestess was in a really bad mood so we both got whipped.”

Chaeyoung’s gasp of horror made Dahyun waver enough to let a few more tears slip. She hoped Chaeyoung wouldn’t notice, but the shorter girl immediately rushed over and shoved something warm and crumbly into Dahyun’s hand.

“I’m happy I brought this then. Have you ever tried cake before?”

Dahyun looked down at the sweet-smelling food, and she bit her lip as her stomach gave a loud rumble. Chaeyoung burst into giggles, and Dahyun soon found herself laughing too, the pain in her back temporarily forgotten. The two girls sat down under a tree, munching on the most delicious treat Dahyun had ever eaten.

“Why can’t bread taste like this?” Dahyun moaned, stuffing another handful into her mouth. “When I become High Priestess, I’m going to make it so that we eat cake every day instead of bread!”

 “And when I become Baroness of the Northlands, I’m going to ban whipping as a form of punishment.” Chaeyoung announced.

“I’m going to do that too with the temple!” Dahyun decided. “No whipping, only cake.”

“Hear hear!” Chaeyoung cheered. “What else will we change?”

“Hmm.” Dahyun leant back against the tree, shifting around a little to ease the pressure on her back. “One thing I’d change would be letting priestesses marry.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung titled her head to gaze at her. “Why? Do you want to marry someone?”

“I want the option I suppose.” Dahyun replied. “If I want to settle down someday, start a family, I don’t see the problem with that.”

“But who would you want to settle down with?”

“I don’t know.” Dahyun rolled her eyes. “There aren’t many opportunities for that kind of love at the temple. It’s a miracle I even became friends with you.”

Chaeyoung sighed and turned away. Dahyun had a feeling she’d missed something big, but she didn’t know what. She wanted to ask, but that would be awkward, and maybe she was just overthinking.

“I really hope you get to become High Priestess someday.” Chaeyoung said quietly. “If I… say I wanted to marry a girl. Would you marry us?”

Dahyun’s head snapped around to stare at Chaeyoung with wide eyes. Where on earth had that come from?

“…Well I don’t see why not.” Dahyun said at last. “You’d need to get a priestess of Marnu, goddess of marriage. I don’t know any right now, but if one happened to reside in my temple then I wouldn’t have a problem with them marrying you to a girl.”

“Good.” Chaeyoung said, still in that nervous quiet tone. “That’s good.”

“Why do you ask? I mean, what made you think about that?”

“A few things.” Chaeyoung said, and Dahyun felt the tiniest bit of irritation at her deliberate vagueness. “You know that new foreign religion that’s sweeping the country?”

“Those three girls who claim they’ve found enlightenment?” Dahyun huffed. “They’re the reason the whole temple is in a bad mood. I don’t understand why so many people are turning from the old ways when there’s proof that our gods exist and that they do reward the faithful.”

“These three don’t worship any gods, and I think that’s part of the appeal.” Chaeyoung said. “Instead of leaving it all up to these deities, it’s about seizing control of your life and making the most of it. The girls came to visit my castle recently and I got to speak with one of them.”

“Which one?”

“Sana. She’s the one who became enlightened to the true meaning of love. The other two found enlightenment in the form of fire and creation.”

“Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me.” Dahyun scoffed. “Do they have any proof that they’re not just fooling everyone?”

“I don’t know Dahyun, when I spoke to Sana she really made me think about things. What do I want for my future? An arranged loveless marriage?”

“We’re kids Chaeyoung. Why even worry about that right now?”

“Kids my age are already getting engaged.”

“What?” Suddenly the whole conversation felt a lot more serious. “Are you-”

“Of course not. My parents would never do that to me, nor would they need to with the status we have. But one day I’m expected to settle down with some suitable lord and produce a few viable heirs, and I don’t think I want that to be my only option.”

“So what other options are you considering?”

“Who knows?” Chaeyoung gently blew a leaf off her face. “Maybe I’ll marry a priestess.”

There it was again. The sense that Dahyun was missing something big. She wanted to ask Chaeyoung to be straightforward, but she still couldn’t tell if it was all in her head. Was Chaeyoung really trying to hint at something, or was Dahyun just reading into things?

“Dahyun!”

Surprisingly, it was not Chaeyoung who jolted her out of her thoughts. Tzuyu stumbled into the clearing, panting for breath.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” she cried. “They’re searching for you back at the temple and I told them you were feeling ill and had gone out for some air but they’ll start getting suspicious if we’re not back soon and I don’t want to get in any more trouble today so-”

It was then that Tzuyu noticed Chaeyoung sitting next to Dahyun, and the way her jaw dropped and her ramblings abruptly cut off was enough to make Dahyun laugh. Tzuyu looked utterly awestruck, as if she was seeing a myth come to life right in front of her eyes. Part of Dahyun wondered if Tzuyu had previously believed she made Chaeyoung up as an imaginary friend, because she looked completely stunned to see the girl outside of Dahyun’s tales.

“Hello.” Chaeyoung got up and stuck out her hand. “You must be Tzuyu. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“I… yes, that’s me.” Tzuyu stammered, quickly reaching forward to shake Chaeyoung’s hand. “I’m sorry to interrupt you and Dahyun but I think we need to go home for today. It’s really nice to meet you! I don’t mean to be rude and I wish I could stay longer it’s just-”

“It’s fine.” Chaeyoung smiled. “I’ll see Dahyun next week, and you’re welcome to join us.”

“O-Oh, thank you.” Dahyun had never seen Tzuyu this shy and nervous, and she was struggling to contain her laughter. “I’d love to get to know you more. Dahyun’s told me lots of good things about you.”

“Has she now?” Chaeyoung turned to smirk at Dahyun, who gave her a sheepish grin. “Well hopefully I won’t disappoint. Now get going before I cause you both to anger the priestesses even further.”

They took off then, Tzuyu still looking like she’d seen a goddess in the flesh. Dahyun continued to find it hilarious, up until that night they were laying side by side on their straw mattresses.

“Chaeyoung’s so beautiful, isn’t she?” Tzuyu whispered to her. “I know you said she was pretty but I didn’t realise what you meant until I saw her. She’s just so…”

Tzuyu buried her head into her pillow, and something unnatural and ugly curled in Dahyun’s stomach.

“Do you like her Tzuyu?” she said, trying to sound casual even though her throat tasted like bile.

“Of course I like her! She’s lovely, just like you told me.”

“No, but what I’m trying to ask you is if you would want to court her.”

The room fell silent, and Dahyun wished she could see Tzuyu’s face, but they hadn’t dared leave the lamp on after getting caught last night.

“I suppose it’s nice to think about, but I don’t believe she would be interested in me.”

Dahyun thought back to the conversation she had with Chaeyoung, and how Chaeyoung had casually brought up marrying a priestess. She should probably tell Tzuyu about that, tease her further for being smitten.

Instead, Dahyun gave a mild grunt and turned over to face the wall.

“Goodnight Tzuyu.”

“Goodnight Dahyun.”

Sleep did not come easy that night. Dahyun lay awake wondering why the thought of Tzuyu and Chaeyoung together bothered her so much. They were her best friends, so surely, she should feel delighted at the thought of them finding happiness with each other? Surely, she wasn’t afraid that a romance between them would exclude her? Dahyun knew she wasn’t that selfish, not when it came to her friends.

So why did this bother her so much? It wasn’t the thought of Tzuyu finding love, that much she knew. But as for Chaeyoung… the more she thought about it the more she felt confused.

What was this jealousy inside her, and why was it centred around Chaeyoung?

* * *

It took Dahyun three months to figure out why she was jealous of the thought of Chaeyoung falling for someone. This was not a fact she was proud of, and so Dahyun preferred to phrase the tale slightly differently. When Dahyun was nine years and six months old she met her soulmate, and when she was eleven years and ten months old, Dahyun realised that she wanted to be more than friends with her.

It wasn’t a dramatic reveal. It was quiet, and personal. At the river with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, wrapped in warm woollen blankets to protect against the winter chill in the air. Tzuyu was telling Chaeyoung about the ritual they were preparing for, where they would all be chosen to serve a certain goddess. It was the point where they went from being acolytes to priestesses, the moment they had been working towards since they arrived at the temple, and it was less than a year away.

Dahyun sat trailing a twig through the water, deliberately not looking too long at Chaeyoung, who was listening intently as Tzuyu explained the roles of all the different goddesses.

“And there’s Baiche, Ruler of the Heavens and of all the Gods and Goddesses. Obviously, none of us are going to get chosen by them, because they only mark one acolyte every hundred years or so. When their spirit enters your body to possess you, they share their power with you, and as the most powerful deity it’s rare to find someone who can withstand the energy of Baiche. I’m just hoping I don’t get Aphtar, because that’s what everyone expects, but I don’t want my life to be all about love and beauty.”

Chaeyoung hung on to Tzuyu’s every word, and Dahyun tried to ignore that strange feeling in her stomach. She still didn’t understand what exactly she was jealous of, and the more she thought about it the more it bothered her. Maybe today she should just confess her worries and the three of them could try and get to the bottom of these confusing emotions.

“What about you Dahyun?”

She looked up from the river and saw that Chaeyoung had turned to face her. She looked at Dahyun with bright warm eyes and a toothy grin, just as curious as the day they had met. But at the same time, some things had definitely changed over the years. Chaeyoung’s eyes were deeper and more aware, her lips were fuller, and it made Dahyun want to… want to…

Oh.

That’s when it hit her. It felt like all the air rushed out of her lungs in a single breath, and the world around her that had grown so confusing finally slotted into place.

She wanted Chaeyoung to kiss her.

“Dahyun?”

It all made sense now.

“Dahyun are you alright?”

Except Chaeyoung hadn’t realised the fundamental shift in the universe, and that just wouldn’t do. It felt like all those months of stress and confusion had suddenly turned into pure energy, and caught up in the thrill, Dahyun leant forward and kissed Chaeyoung.

Dahyun wasn’t sure how first kisses were meant to go. All she knew was that two people pressed their lips together, so the thrill she got when she felt Chaeyoung press back was entirely unexpected.

She pulled away after five seconds. Chaeyoung’s cheeks were flushed and she was breathing slightly heavier than before. Dahyun had a feeling her face was a mirror image of the shorter girl’s, especially when she noticed Tzuyu gaping at them and could practically feel the redness burning in her cheeks.

Chaeyoung’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Dahyun opened hers too, to try and explain, or justify, or ask Chaeyoung if she could kiss her again.

Then they heard the distant sound of a bell chiming, and Tzuyu jumped to her feet.

“That’s the bell for the evening sermon! We’re going to be late, let’s go Dahyun!”

Dahyun scrambled up, but froze before running after Tzuyu. She looked down at Chaeyoung, who was still staring at Dahyun with a dazed expression on her face.

“See you next week?”

“I...” Chaeyoung blinked rapidly. “Yes. Definitely.”

Dahyun ran then, before the temptation to stay became too much. She couldn’t get caught today, not when she absolutely needed to be able to sneak out next week. She would talk properly with Chaeyoung then, explain everything.

She had _kissed Chaeyoung._

And Chaeyoung had liked it.

Dahyun mumbled her way through the sermon, unable to get her mind out of the daze she was in. Tzuyu desperately tried to muffle her giggles next to her, but it was obvious that neither of them was paying attention. The priestess kneeling behind them was displeased, and made them stay at the altar reciting prayer for an extra hour. By the time they were finally free, it was already dark and time for bed.

Lying on her straw mattress, Dahyun remembered her conversation with Tzuyu months ago. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe at herself for being so dense for so long.

“Tzuyu?” Dahyun whispered into the dark. “I think I want to court Chaeyoung.”

“I know.” Tzuyu whispered back. “I’m glad you finally realised it.”

“What?” Dahyun sat up, hearing Tzuyu do the same in the darkness. “I just found out today! How long have you known?”

“A few months?” Dahyun had a feeling Tzuyu was still laughing at her. “Probably when I told you I liked Chaeyoung and you looked like you were going through a personal crisis for about a week afterwards.”

“Oh.” Dahyun leant back, suddenly glad the darkness hid her worried expression. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about how you like her too.”

“It’s fine.” Tzuyu genuinely sounded alright. “I always knew I didn’t have a chance. The way she looks at you, I honestly thought she would be the one to kiss you, not the other way around.”

“Stop it.” Dahyun moaned, flopping down on the blankets. “I still can’t believe I did that.”

“Neither can I. I think one of the goddesses must have possessed you earlier than scheduled. There’s no way you were brave and smart enough to kiss her without a little help from Anma or Aphtar.”

“Blasphemy!” Dahyun cried dramatically. “That was entirely my own foolishness thank you very much.”

“Foolishness?”

Dahyun’s felt the tension start to creep back into her system.

“I kissed her Tzuyu.” she whispered quietly. “What if I spooked her? What if this ruins our friendship?”

“I already told you she likes you back silly. Things will change, but they’ll change for the better.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I know that even an unwanted kiss wouldn’t lessen how much she cares for you. And I also know that that wasn’t an unwanted kiss, and you’re worrying over nothing.”

Dahyun said nothing. She heard the sound of straw rustling, and then she felt Tzuyu’s hand on her arm.

“I understand why you’re scared, but trust me when I say that there is nothing you can do that would make Chaeyoung push away from you for good. You love her, and she loves you, and sometimes that’s all that matters.”

* * *

Memories kept flooding back in, but Tzuyu’s words from that night stood out the loudest in Dahyun’s mind. Thinking back, she could still remember how afraid she’d been after the kiss, heart pounding like Chaeyoung’s rejection would be the end of the world.

At twenty years of age, Dahyun had experienced much worse than a few first kiss jitters, and the memory of her own nervousness made her smile. Eleven-year-old Dahyun couldn’t have known just how much her world would change when the civil war began. Today she had cut down Chaeyoung’s bannermen, and Chaeyoung had killed Dahyun’s comrades in return. If there was a time for Tzuyu’s words to be proven false, it was now.

Yet here they both were, at the river again.

Chaeyoung made the first move this time, leaping across the shallow river in two jumps. Gloved hands reached up to caress Dahyun’s face, and Dahyun instinctively leant into the touch.

“It’s been so long.” Chaeyoung murmured. “So much has happened. I almost forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Dahyun leant closer as Chaeyoung ran her thumb under her chin.

“You. Us.” Chaeyoung’s breath tickled Dahyun’s face “Everything.”

There was so much they needed to talk about. So much history they needed to lay to rest if Dahyun was ever to be completely comfortable loving Chaeyoung again. But here in Chaeyoung’s arms, all Dahyun could think about was how lonely she’d felt these past few months, lying in her tent and wondering if Chaeyoung had survived another battle.

“If you’ve forgotten, then let me remind you.” she whispered.

She leant forward and kissed Chaeyoung, and for a moment the blood on their hands was washed clean, and they were just innocent children in love again.

In that moment, Dahyun knew that she would never stop loving Chaeyoung. It didn’t matter that she was High Priestess of Anma, whose loyalty had been sworn to Queen Jihyo. It didn’t matter that as Baroness of the Northlands, Chaeyoung was second in command of Queen Nayeon’s army. Soon she would have to step back to the other side of the river, and they would go back to being enemies, but for now it was just the two of them, and the magic of their secret clearing.

Even with a civil war dividing them, there was no power on earth or in heaven that could stop Dahyun from finding her way back to Chaeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to dahyunayeon who's halloween dubchaeng fic inspired me to get off my ass and finally finish this. I'm still not exactly happy with it but hopefully part two will help make everything more cohesive.
> 
> Next up: Medieval AU part two, then Naruto AU and then Road Trip AU!


	5. Medieval AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From her twelfth year to her twentieth, there is always at least one notable incident that sticks in Dahyun's memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's part 2 at last! I can't tell if the hardest part of this was coming up with random names for the gods or trying to figure out what English words were appropriate for a medieval setting. English isn't my first language so it's probably still not perfect, but I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you like it!
> 
> (Also this is definitely a medieval fantasy AU at this point, but I can never resist giving twice members powers.)

**12**

Everything felt different now. As Dahyun made her way down to the river, she could feel each brush of the tree leaves and each chirp of the birds. Her body felt like it was humming.

The priestesses had told them that their body would feel different after the ceremony, and not in a ‘you’re growing up and becoming a woman’ way. But to be honest, nothing could really prepare you for the first time an ancient and powerful goddess possessed your body to use as an earthly conduit for their power.

Chaeyoung was waiting for her at the river, a big smile on her face. She greeted Dahyun with a kiss, and for a second her hypersensitivity faded and the world narrowed down to just Chaeyoung. Part of Dahyun wished it could stay that way forever.

“So?” Chaeyoung pulled away, bouncing giddily on her toes. “Who did you get?”

“I didn’t get anyone.” Dahyun rolled her eyes. “The gods choose you, not the other way around.”

“Oh, you know what I mean. Just tell me! It wasn’t that Inari one, was it? You really didn’t want to be a priestess for the goddess of wine and taverns.”

“I still can’t believe you don’t know their names.” Dahyun shook her head. “Three quarters of the kingdom follows this religion!”

“Well my family prefers the Sacred Sisters, and despite your mockery of their name over half the Northlands agrees with me.” Chaeyoung stuck her chin out smugly. “Now answer my question!”

“No, it wasn’t the goddess of wine, or the god of art and music thankfully.”

“And what’s so wrong with art and music?” Chaeyoung pretended to look hurt, but then she laughed when Dahyun began to panic. “I’m only teasing you. I remember you explaining that you wanted to defy everyone’s expectations. Did you succeed?”

“I did.” Dahyun didn’t mean to sound so baffled, but the truth was she didn’t quite understand why her new goddess had chosen her. “I was possessed by Anma, goddess of war and wisdom.”

Chaeyoung looked as surprised as Dahyun felt, but she recovered far quicker than everyone else had.

“Well, well, well.” she smirked. “Kim Dahyun, future warlord. Who would have thought?”

“Oh shut up.” Dahyun ducked her head as Chaeyoung cackled. “I wasn’t expecting it either! I don’t think anyone was to be honest. The High Priestess looked like she was about to fall over from shock, and that was _before_ everything that happened with Tzuyu.”

“What happened with Tzuyu?”

“Remember when she was telling you about Baiche? Ruler of the Heavens and all Gods and Goddesses? The deity who only chooses one acolyte every hundred years?”

“I remember.”

“Take a guess who just got chosen to be their priestess for this century.”

Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open, which was the same reaction every single priestess had when the symbol of Baiche marked Tzuyu.

“Are you telling me that little Chou Tzuyu is the most powerful priestess in the country?”

“Well she will be in the future once she learns how to properly channel Baiche. Also, she’s grown taller than you, so you can’t keep calling her little anymore.”

Chaeyoung let out a low whistle, and Dahyun was glad to see that she looked more impressed than intimidated.

“I would hate to be fighting against the two of you when we’re all grown up. The human avatar of the most powerful deity and her best friend, priestess of war and wisdom.”

“Don’t be silly.” Dahyun laughed. “When we grow up Tzuyu and I will use our power to protect you, not fight against you. I won’t let anyone hurt my girl.”

“I’m your girl now, am I?” Chaeyoung grinned teasingly as Dahyun grew flustered.

“Well I just thought… I know I can’t court you properly… but with all the kissing and cuddling I assumed-”

“Dahyun. Breathe. I know that I’m your girl, just as you are mine.”

“Oh.” Dahyun took a breath. “Good. That’s good.”

“You’re so easy to tease.” Chaeyoung laughed. “Are you certain Anma is the goddess of wisdom?”

“Haha very funny. You should be a jester.”

* * *

 

**13**

“Do lightning next! Do lightning!”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung’s enthusiasm, but with both the Marchioness and Dahyun looking pleadingly at her, she obeyed. Closing her eyes, she focused, and Chaeyoung and Dahyun clutched each other excitedly as a crackling energy began to form around Tzuyu.

She opened her eyes, and they flashed gold. A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the old pine tree to their left. It quickly began to burn, while Tzuyu slumped over, her eyes returning to normal.

“Amazing.” Chaeyoung kept looking from the tree to the clear sky. “There isn’t a single cloud or a clap of thunder, yet you can still summon lightning?”

“It’s quite impressive.” Dahyun smiled proudly at her friend. “I’d show you what I can do but I didn’t bring any weaponry with me.”

“What about the wisdom aspect?” Chaeyoung asked.

Dahyun opened her mouth to reply, but Tzuyu beat her to it.

“She would probably be more skilled if she stopped saying no to all your ridiculous schemes. Imagine being chosen by the goddess of wisdom then breaking your foot a month later because a pretty girl dared you to climb the tallest tree in the forest.”

“Listen,” Dahyun wagged her finger at Tzuyu. “The legends say that Anma was in love with a woman too. I’m just following her teachings.”

“Oh?” Chaeyoung saw the opportunity and pounced. “In that case, allow me to help you with your studies.”

Tzuyu sighed as Chaeyoung leant over to kiss Dahyun. When they showed no signs of stopping, she closed her eyes again.

Dahyun yelped as rain suddenly began to pour down on them. Tzuyu laughed, watching them flail around while she sat sheltered under a wide redwood tree.

Once Tzuyu banished the rain, Dahyun helped Chaeyoung to dry and plait her long hair. She punched Tzuyu’s arm on their way back to the temple, but the younger girl just laughed and insisted she’d done Dahyun a favour.

* * *

**14**

The time between her first kiss with Chaeyoung and the beginning of the war was the most peaceful and happy time in Dahyun’s life. It was mostly uneventful, but her memories of that time had a special place in her heart.

One of the best moments happened when she was fourteen. It was at the river, of course, and Chaeyoung was in a particularly grumpy mood that day. Another young knight had arrived seeking her hand, and he’d thrown a terrible hissy fit when she rejected him.

“They always think they’re so special.” she grumbled to Dahyun, as they sat in the branches of a sturdy oak tree. “It seems like every young nobleman hears the rumours about the Marchioness Chaeyoung who turns down all offers of courtship, and they’re always convinced that they will be the exception to the rule.”

“How foolish of them.” Dahyun grinned. “If only they knew that Son Chaeyoung has a terrible sense of humour, can’t cook to save her life, and gets terribly upset when her suitors have sudden growth spurts before her.”

“I just think it’s unfair that I have to go up on my toes to kiss you now!” Chaeyoung protested. “Just you wait, I’m going to catch up soon! One day I’ll be the tall one again.”

“I love how we quarrel about this as if we’re both not going to look incredibly short next to Tzuyu for the rest of our lives.”

“The few centimetres make all the difference.”

“Is that a line one of your suitors used on you?” Dahyun laughed as Chaeyoung tried to push her out of the tree. “My apologies, I shouldn’t be so crude to a princess.”

“I remember when you used to be so shy and humble.” Chaeyoung sighed. “Now you mock me every time we’re together. Tzuyu is the only friend I have that shows me proper respect.”

“Well part of this courtship means that I have special privileges the rest of your friends don’t have.” Dahyun stuck out her tongue as Chaeyoung pouted. “And Tzuyu doesn’t show you proper respect, she just gets overwhelmed by your beauty sometimes and forgets that she doesn’t have to address you formally.”

“It is rather cute of her.”

“Trying to make me jealous?” Dahyun smirked. “Would you like me to start addressing you as ‘my lady’?”

“Would that be so wrong?”

“Not at all.” Dahyun hopped down out of the tree. “But that doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.”

“How can the woman I love be so heartless!” Chaeyoung cried dramatically. “If only I had accepted knight number seven’s proposal when I had the chance!”

“Why knight number seven?”

“I may not remember his name but I remember his face, which is more than I can say for the others.”

“True love indeed.” Dahyun laughed. “But after all these years, do you really want me to start calling you ‘my lady’?”

“As future Baroness of the Northlands, I demand it.”

Dahyun tilted her head and pretended to think deeply, enjoying how impatient Chaeyoung was getting. Just when it looked like Chaeyoung was about to jump out of the tree and throttle her, Dahyun smirked.

“You first.”

She enjoyed the stunned look on Chaeyoung’s face, and then a few seconds later Chaeyoung gave a delighted laugh which she enjoyed even more.

“Very well.” Chaeyoung climbed carefully down, then walked slowly over to Dahyun.

Dahyun raised an eyebrow at the cocky look on Chaeyoung’s face, but the younger girl just smirked and gracefully got down on one knee. She took Dahyun’s right hand and kissed it softly.

“Dahyun, would you do me the honour of being my lady?”

Dahyun suddenly found her throat to be very dry.

“I _have_ been courting you for over three years now, but I suppose I would be happy to make it official.” Dahyun kept her tone light and humorous, despite how fast her heart was beating. “Would you, current Marchioness and future Baroness of the Northlands, Son Chaeyoung, do me the honour of being my lady?”

“With all my heart.” Chaeyoung smiled softly up at her.

The moment was ruined mere seconds later, when Chaeyoung burst into giggles at the sight of Dahyun’s red face. It made Dahyun even more embarrassed, but the fluttering in her heart wouldn’t cease.

“When did you become so smooth?” she scoffed. “I remember when you couldn’t walk and talk for more than five minutes without tripping over a tree root or a branch.”

“Well I remember when it took you three months to realise you liked me.” Chaeyoung fired back immediately.

“Well at least I kissed you first!”

“Well I just asked us to be an official couple!”

“It’s not really official until I become High Priestess and change the rules to officially allow priestesses to form romantic relationships! So ha!”

“Well it’s also not fully official until I announce to the public that you are courting me, so ha!”

“Even if you do, I’m going to be the one who proposes to you!”

“I essentially just proposed to you a few seconds ago!”

A loud cough behind them made both of them whirl around. Tzuyu stood at the edge of the clearing, with a familiar blank expression that meant she was judging their antics but was polite enough not to comment on them.

“Sorry to interrupt the lovers quarrel. Dahyun, you’re needed back at the temple.”

“I’ll be right there.” Dahyun turned back to face Chaeyoung. “While that was a very sweet proposal, it was not a marriage proposal. When the time comes, I’ll show you just how perfect and romantic a marriage proposal should be.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Chaeyoung’s eyes gleamed.

Dahyun made the wise choice and took off before she was tempted to spend the next hour kissing her lover against the trees.

* * *

**15**

When she got to the river, Chaeyoung was already there. Her feet were trailing in the water, and she was idly twirling a daisy between her fingers. Dahyun would have been happy to just stare at her beauty forever, but the sad expression on Chaeyoung’s face tainted the image with worry. At first Dahyun thought it was her fault for being late, but Chaeyoung looked far too morose for her sadness to be due to such a simple reason.

Then it hit Dahyun. The reason she was late was due to a death in the royal family. The entire temple had been thrown into distress with everyone trying to learn the truth about what had happened. The Queen was definitely not dead, but nothing beyond that could be confirmed by any of the priestesses.

But Chaeyoung was close with the royal family. She knew both princesses well, and had secretly shared a few stories with Dahyun of the escapades she got up to in the capitol with Princess Nayeon and Princess Jihyo. If one of them had died…

Dahyun crouched down and wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung hugged her tightly, and Dahyun could hear her sniffling slightly.

“I suppose you heard the news.” Chaeyoung said quietly.

“I heard a few different versions of the news.” Dahyun admitted. “The temple is horribly confused about the incident. New rumours keep spreading by the hour.”

Chaeyoung said nothing, just kept twirling that daisy between her fingers.

“Was it… was it one of the princesses?” Dahyun asked hesitantly.

“No. Well… not really.” Chaeyoung sighed. “It was a girl named Jeongyeon. She was a ward of the queen, and best friends with Nayeon and Jihyo. The three of them were so close, during my first few visits to the palace I was intimidated by their bond. But they were kind and doted on me as if I was their baby sister, so I grew close with them eventually.”

“What happened to her?”

“The official story is that she drowned.”

Dahyun studied Chaeyoung closely. The younger girl was staring deeply into the river, a dazed look in her eyes.

“What’s the unofficial story?” Dahyun asked.

“They say Jihyo killed her.”

“What?”

“I know!” Chaeyoung threw her hands in the air, splashing water everywhere. “It makes no sense! I know Jihyo, and she’s not a killer. They were best friends, and Jeongyeon wasn’t a threat to her at all. Even if you ignore Jihyo’s personality, she was already the heir to the throne so why would she throw that away by killing her close friend? It just… doesn’t make sense.”

“So it’s just a silly rumour.” Dahyun patted her shoulder comfortingly. “The truth will come out eventually.”

“But that’s the problem. This rumour came straight from the mouth of Queen Im, right alongside the official declaration. The palace is in uproar at the moment. Messengers delivering the news claim that the Queen is furious at Jihyo and that the Ims and Parks are at each other’s throats.”

“They’ll sort it out.” Dahyun tried to sound more certain than she felt.

“What if they don’t?” Chaeyoung turned away from the water to look at her, and Dahyun was shocked by the fear in their eyes. “The contract between families means that Jihyo is next in line for the throne, but if Queen Im truly blames Jihyo for Jeongyeon’s death, then there’s no way they’ll give her the throne. This could mean war.”

“The two old kingdoms have been united as one for centuries.” Dahyun gave Chaeyoung’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I’m sure this isn’t the first time one of the families tried to make their child the heir instead of alternating between generations. This will blow over like every other palace scandal ever. The contract between the two royal families has created a long era of peace and prosperity, they wouldn’t risk that for a war.”

At the time, Dahyun truly believed what she was saying. Chaeyoung seemed to sense that, because she rested her head against Dahyun’s and let the older girl comfort her. Dahyun chatted away about her upcoming birthday plans until there was a smile back on Chaeyoung’s face. When they parted ways, Chaeyoung was far more at ease than she had been when Dahyun found her.

Two weeks later, Queen Im announced that the Park family had been stripped of their title and royal status, and that Princess Nayeon was now the heir to the throne.

War broke out the next day.

Baron Son declared that the Northlands would support their Queen. The High Priestess gathered the other temple leaders from across the kingdom, and they had a lengthy discussion about which side to support. In the end, they declared that Park Jihyo was the rightful heir to the throne, and by breaking the contract her ancestors had sworn to uphold, Queen Im had turned her back on the Old Gods and would no longer be considered the ruler of the kingdom unless she gave Jihyo and the Park family their status back.

Dahyun and Tzuyu watched the entire thing happen, and were sent out to spread the word to the people. It took a week to finish their route, and the entire time Dahyun worried about Chaeyoung. Tzuyu tried to comfort her and told her that one missed meeting wouldn’t be the end of the world. They would just see Chaeyoung next week, and everything would be fine.

Dahyun tried to believe her, but when they returned the temple was in flames.

* * *

**16**

“I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Dahyun barked out a bitter laugh. “Your father’s bannermen burnt my home to the ground Chaeyoung. The only reason Tzuyu and I were appointed as High Priestesses is because everyone older than us died in the attack.”

“I’m sorry Dahyun, I really am.” Chaeyoung jumped across the river and took Dahyun’s hand. “I had nothing to do with that, please believe me.”

“I do.” Dahyun said. “But you have to understand that my new status is not something I want to celebrate.”

“What happened was a tragedy, but the power you have now _is_ something to celebrate.” There was a gleam in Chaeyoung’s eyes that unsettled Dahyun. “Your temple was the biggest and most influential one in the whole kingdom correct? That's why only those who trained there are able to become spiritual leaders? And as High Priestesses you and Tzuyu are now in charge of the entire religious order?”

“More or less.” Dahyun agreed slowly.

“Then you can fix this, can’t you? Announce your support for Queen Im and we can win this war together!”

Dahyun pulled her hand out of Chaeyoung’s as if her touch had burnt her. Chaeyoung looked shocked, and then hurt, but Dahyun was too upset to care.

“Why would I do that?”

“To protect your people?” Now Chaeyoung looked confused. “Dahyun, Queen Im is going to win this war. She has more power and more soldiers. The Parks have less men and less land, their biggest advantage is that they have you on their side. Joining us will end this war sooner rather than later.”

“Queen Im ordered the destruction of my home and you expect me to support her?”

“Yes! Because that’s the only way to ensure the survival of the rest of your priestesses! Half of Jihyo’s supporters are only there due to loyalty to the Old Gods, which means you have the power to put an end to this. Dahyun, all you have to do is retract your statement about Jihyo and say that the Old Gods now support the Im family.”

“You want me to lie? Jihyo is the rightful heir Chaeng. I can’t just ignore that.”

The look Chaeyoung gave her was filled with judgement and scorn. Dahyun had never seen that look before, and it hurt.

“Don’t tell me you really believe in all that? The divine right to rule doesn’t exist! It’s all just luck and politics. You can’t be that naïve Dahyun.”

“Are you joking?” Dahyun gaped at her. “You’ve seen what Tzuyu and I are capable of. That burnt stump over there used to be a tree until she fried it years ago to show you her power! Where do you think we got these abilities from if not the gods?”

“I know your gods are real and that you get your power from them.” Chaeyoung held up her hands placatingly. “I’m just saying, they’re not as all-powerful as the temples wants everyone to believe. That’s why they need you, isn’t it? Otherwise, if Queen Im really has turned her back on them, why haven’t they struck her down yet? She’s winning this war despite the disapproval of the temples.”

“So you want me to turn my back on them like you have? Do you realise what that could do to me? I already embraced their power and allowed them to use my body as their conduit. Shunning them now might kill me.”

“Maybe, but it’s more likely that you would just lose your powers. Which is better than being dead.”

“I won’t disobey the gods and I won’t die either.” Dahyun snapped. “The Park family will win this war and when they do I will be right beside Jihyo to crown her as the queen. Stay alive until we win and I’ll have her spare you, but if your father insists on supporting the illegitimate queen then that’s all I can guarantee.”

“Fine!” Chaeyoung snapped back. “Lead the temples straight into death, see if I care! I’ll try and convince the queen not to kill you when you lose, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Goodbye Chaeyoung.” Dahyun turned and walked towards the trees, her anger keeping her from a softer parting.

“Don’t die you fool!” Chaeyoung called after her.

Dahyun didn’t die. She gathered her remaining priestesses and acolytes, sent them to spread the word to the other temples, and then she and Tzuyu went in search of the Park family. Throughout the journey, Tzuyu watched her with worried eyes and asked more than once about Chaeyoung.

Dahyun always brushed her off with vague answers, because the truth was, she didn’t know where she stood with Chaeyoung either.

* * *

**17**

War changed everything.

Before the war, Dahyun had never sent anyone to their deaths before. Before the war, she hadn’t been forced to separate from Chaeyoung for an entire year. Every day brought news of battles and deaths, victories and defeats. Every time, Dahyun prayed that they would be victorious, and at the same time she prayed that Chaeyoung’s name wouldn’t be among the dead.

Before war, Dahyun cried at every death. Now, there were so many names that the only ones that truly affected her were those that had died under her orders. Even then, she could barely keep track of them all. Tzuyu kept a list, and every night she and Dahyun would pray for their souls to journey safely and peacefully to the land of the dead, but other than that Dahyun didn’t have the time to mourn properly. There was always a new battle to be fought, a new strategy to be considered. She was the youngest High Priestess in three hundred years, and the pressure of that burden weighed heavily on her.

Then, around a year after the war began, things changed.

Lady Park killed King Im, and then Queen Im killed both of Jihyo’s parents in retaliation before dying due to wounds received during the fight. Dahyun was so busy comforting her princess who was now her queen, that it wasn’t until the following day that she heard the full story. The battle had been the biggest and bloodiest one yet, and there were far more casualties than just the royal families. Baron Son had been slain by Lord Park right before he succumbed to his fatal wounds.

Dahyun crowned Jihyo queen in the shortest and most private ceremony in known history, and then she left Tzuyu in charge of their knights before jumping on her horse and racing for her homeland. She was miles down south, but she rode without stopping for a full day and night before reaching the ruins of the temple, and then the river.

Chaeyoung wasn’t there. Dahyun dismounted, got herself and her horse something to eat, then curled up under a tree to get some sleep. She woke a few hours later, when her horse began to neigh.

Chaeyoung stood on the other side of the river. Her eyes were red, with dark circles underneath. Dahyun’s first instinct was to jump over the river to hug her, but considering how they left things, she wasn’t sure how welcome any physical contact would be.

Then Chaeyoung’s lip trembled, and Dahyun threw aside all her worries to embrace the girl she loved. Chaeyoung cried heavily into her shoulder, and Dahyun held her, running a soothing hand through the shorter girl’s hair until Chaeyoung was finished sobbing. When she stepped back, Chaeyoung stared silently at her.

Dahyun smiled gently, doing her best to ignore any tension.

“How are you doing?”

“Shit.” Chaeyoung replied bluntly. “My mother refuses to get out of bed. She’s practically comatose with grief, which is something we can’t afford during this war. So, when Nayeon was crowned queen yesterday, I was given the title Baroness of the Northlands.”

“I suppose saying congratulations would be cruel.”

“It would.”

Dahyun nodded, and once again an awkward silence settled between them.

“I am glad this war is almost over now.” she said at last.

“What do you mean?” Chaeyoung looked confused.

“Well, with Queen Im dead and her killers also dead surely Nayeon won’t keep Jihyo from the throne? They’ve both lost so much, and you told me they were best friends when they were younger. Their parents may have started this war, but now they can end it.”

Chaeyoung laughed. It was an ugly bitter sound, and it unsettled Dahyun right down to her core.

“Nayeon wants Jihyo dead more than anyone.” Chaeyoung said. “In fact, I’d say she’d be content losing the war as long as Jihyo died too.”

“What? Why?”

“She also blames Jihyo for Jeongyeon’s death. Nayeon and Jihyo may have been best friends, but Nayeon was the one who found Jeongyeon and convinced her parents to make her their ward. Whatever happened the night Jeongyeon died ruined her bond with Jihyo permanently. Nayeon never wanted to be queen, but she’ll gladly use her power to make sure Jihyo never sets foot in the palace again.”

“But… but you told me you didn’t think Jihyo killed her?”

“And I still don’t, at least not on purpose. But Nayeon does, and she’s the one in charge so that’s all that matters.”

“So you’re going to stand by her.”

“I am.” Chaeyoung smiled sadly. “Do you hate me for that?”

“No.” Dahyun shook her head. “I could never hate you Chayeoung.”

“Good.” Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck. “Then don’t ever leave me for so long again.”

She kissed her, and Dahyun kissed back passionately. It was different from how they used to kiss as children. Careful pecks and soft presses of lips quickly gave way to deeper kisses that made Dahyun gasp.

“I promise.” she whispered, when she and Chaeyoung finally pulled back for air. “I’ll keep in touch, no matter what.”

She spent three hours sitting with Chaeyoung before she reluctantly saddled her horse and rode back to camp. Chaeyoung cried as she left, and Dahyun wanted more than anything to stay there with her. But if the war was still continuing, then she was needed at the camp.

She didn’t tell anyone where she went, just said that she was visiting a close friend who’d suffered a great loss. Tzuyu looked at her with knowing eyes, but never asked directly if she’d gone to visit Chaeyoung.

When the first letter arrived for Dahyun by way of homing pigeon, it was sealed anonymously. Dahyun opened it and immediately recognised Chaeyoung’s handwriting. The end of the letter was signed off as _‘Your secret special best friend.’_

Dahyun kept the letters Chaeyoung sent hidden in her bedroll. She never told anyone about them, but some nights when the world felt too bleak and hopeless, she would light a candle and read through them to remember what she was fighting for. One day, the war would end, and she and Chaeyoung just needed to stay alive long enough to be there when it finished.

* * *

**18**

_Dear secret special best friend,_

_How are you? I know winter gets tough up north, and from the news our scouts bring that was the last place you have been sighted. Perhaps you are already on the move in preparation for another attack. I hope you fail, but that you don’t die while doing so._

_Winter down south (I’m not telling you where exactly so don’t even try to ask!) is much more pleasant than in the North. I suppose growing up in a cold draughty temple has skewed my opinion somewhat. You used to sleep under layers of blankets and fur coats, didn’t you? The cold probably doesn’t bother you at all._

_I still haven’t told anyone about our secret meetings, not even Tzuyu. I know that I can’t trust anyone else not to consider me a traitor, but Tzuyu would understand, so I can’t really say why I don’t tell her. Maybe it’s because it feels more special when it’s just the two of us._

_I don’t think we’re going to see each other very soon. I know that it’s been three months since the last time we were both close enough to the river to meet, but it doesn’t look like I’ll be anywhere near there for another six months or so. Of course, plans change, so don’t be angry at me if there’s a surprise attack at some point. All’s fair in love and war._

_How are the sisters that aren’t actually sisters? Momo is on the war council with myself and Jihyo, and she seems lovely. Her power works differently to mine and Tzuyu, but I will admit that while I’m still sceptical about their religion as a whole, it’s not all a bunch of nonsense. She’s very sad about being separated from the other two, so much so that I get the feeling they had a bond similar to the one we share. However, I could just be reading into it. One of the side effects of missing you so badly, I’m sure._

_I wish I could write more, but you know as well as I do that we must be careful with the information we share. I’m going to try and attach this scroll to your pigeon now. Perhaps this time I’ll successfully get it on without him nipping me._

_Love, your secret special best friend._

_P.S: The bird did in fact nip me three times while I attached the scroll. Perhaps this is all part of a master plan to destroy Queen Jihyo’s war council by pecking them to death._

_P.P.S: Stay alive._

* * *

**19**

While letters were mainly how she and Chaeyoung kept in touch, they did meet up whenever they could. There was very little talking done during these encounters. When they only physically saw each other once or twice a year, most words could be saved for the letters. This time when she arrived, Chaeyoung greeted her with a kiss, and from there they just didn’t stop.

Despite how close both sides got to the river, they never clashed with each other. Dahyun had a feeling that was due to her influence on Jihyo’s side, and Chaeyoung’s influence on Nayeon’s side. As Baroness of the Northlands, Chaeyoung was Nayeon’s right hand, the second most important person in her kingdom. As High Priestess of war and wisdom, Dahyun was considered the strategic mastermind of Jihyo’s council. Chaeyoung still teased her about that every time they met, but Dahyun could see the pride in her eyes too.

They never liked to acknowledge the existence of the war when they were together. Keeping their armies apart helped with that. It wasn’t something they planned on purpose, but having a battle at their river felt almost as sacrilegious to Dahyun as a battle at the temple ruins would be.

Their time together always ended too soon, but they were both too important nowadays to have much free time. If she stayed any longer Dahyun would end up heavily criticized and scrutinised, and she knew Chaeyoung would be in the same position.

When she arrived back at camp, the main thought on her mind was what lie she was going to use this time to explain her absence. Tzuyu always supported whatever excuse she came up with, but Dahyun still liked to have a solid story in her head just in case.

But all those thoughts left her mind when she saw Tzuyu emerging from Jihyo’s tent with marks on her neck. Marks like the ones Chaeyoung used to secretly leave on Dahyun. Marks like the one currently on her collarbone and left breast, courtesy of the baroness.

She dismounted from her horse and walked straight into Jihyo’s tent. The queen looked up calmly, ignoring how Dahyun was shaking.

“What can I do for you High Priestess?”

“It’s about Tzuyu.” Dahyun was proud of how her voice didn’t quiver. “I just saw her leave your tent with bite marks on her neck. What do you think you’re doing with her?”

Jihyo blinked, looking utterly unperturbed by Dahyun’s rage.

“You’ve seen Momo come into my tent countless times and you’ve never had a problem. Why is this different?”

“Because she’s a child.” Dahyun hissed.

“She’s eighteen.” Jihyo replied calmly. “She’s only one year younger than you and two years younger than me. I respect your protectiveness Dahyun, but she can make her own choices. If she wants to seek comfort, I’m not going to deny her.”

“If you give her the same ‘comfort’ you give Momo, then we’re going to have a problem.”

“You really think that little of me?” For the first time Jihyo looked angry. “You think I would deflower her knowing full well that we don’t love each other? She comes into my tent, she kisses me and I let her. But I refuse to go further than that with her, so you can stop looking at me like I’m a demon.”

“Good. Tzuyu has never even been in love. Her first time should be special, not with a woman who lets other women into her bed.”

“Just one other woman actually, not that there’s anything wrong with multiple partners.”

Dahyun felt calmer now, but she was still thoroughly confused. Jihyo had been very patient with her so far despite her disrespect, so Dahyun risked another question.

“I don’t understand.” she admitted. “If you don’t love each other, why do it?”

“Well for starters, Momo and I do love each other. And I love Tzuyu the way I love you. We’ve been through so much together how could I not?”

“But you don’t want to marry them.”

“No.” Jihyo acknowledged that with a tilt of her head. “The truth is Momo and I both have other people we want to be with. But this war has made that impossible, and so we take comfort in each other when the loneliness gets too much to bear. Tzuyu asked to be included and I told her that wasn’t a good idea, but when she confessed to me about her own loneliness Momo and I agreed to help take the edge off.”

“What loneliness?” Dahyun felt more and more confused as the conversation went on.

“Remember a few seconds ago when you said that she has never been in love? You were wrong.”

Dahyun’s mouth dropped open.

“What? But… but…”

“It’s why I never asked if you wished to join us.” Jihyo reached over to take a sip of her tea. “It’s easy to tell who lost lovers due to this war and who still has them. I see the letters you get and how happy you are after the secret trips you go on. I don’t begrudge you that happiness Dahyun, but not all of us are so lucky. This war took Momo from Sana and Mina, and it took me from the girl I loved too.”

“And Tzuyu?”

“She’s like me. Never actually got to be more than friends with the girl, but loves and misses her anyway.”

“Chaeyoung.” The realisation hit Dahyun like a bolt of lightning.

“She told you?” Jihyo looked surprised. “I thought she was keeping it a secret. Something about you both liking her back in the day.”

This had to be a dream, or a bad stunt from the jester. This conversation couldn’t really be happening, could it? Surely Tzuyu wasn’t smitten with the love of Dahyun’s life?

“I have to go.” Dahyun turned and stumbled towards the tent opening.

She paused just before she left. Her head was spinning, but there was one other thing she was curious about.

“Your Highness? Who’s the girl you’re in love with?”

“Me? Oh, it’s a real tragedy.” Jihyo’s smile was grim. “You see, I’m in love with a girl who wants me dead.”

“ _Nayeon_?” Dahyun said incredulously. “You’re in love with the queen we’re all fighting to dethrone?”

“I’m aware of the irony.” Jihyo’s tone was light, but there was a sadness in her eyes. “Love isn’t always simple.”

Well. Dahyun didn’t need Anma’s help to see the truth in that.

“No.” Dahyun agreed, thinking of everything that had happened today. “But it is what it is.”

She left Jihyo to her tea, wondering what on earth she should do now. Should she confront Tzuyu about this? Maybe share Chaeyoung’s letters? Or would that just make everything worse?

She remembered that Tzuyu had a crush on Chaeyoung back when they were children, but she’d been so happy for Dahyun when they kissed, and Tzuyu had also admitted that she’d always known she didn’t have a chance. Dahyun had assumed that the simple crush had faded into friendship, especially since Dahyun and Chaeyoung had been together for almost nine years now.

But apparently Tzuyu had been in love with the baroness all this time, and Dahyun felt sick thinking about how she always covered for Dahyun’s secret trips. They were in the middle of a war and Dahyun was all but sleeping with the enemy. An enemy her best friend and closest ally was deeply in love with, and yet she hadn’t said a single word about it to Dahyun. Why?

It was easy for Dahyun to see why. Jihyo had said it herself, none of them wanted Dahyun to be miserable the way they were. Tzuyu probably kept her love a secret to stop Dahyun from feeling the way she felt right now. Guilt and shame mixed with hurt and anger, and it made her want to throw up her lunch.

She was still going to write letters to Chaeyoung, and she would still see her when she could. But Dahyun could feel that the carefree playfulness of their encounters would be tainted now. She could no longer fully shut out the war during their interactions. Her little romantic bubble had been popped.

No matter how much she wanted her romance with Chaeyoung to be pure and simple, life was unfortunately far more complicated than that.

* * *

**20**

So here they were, twenty years old and nineteen years old respectively. The battle between their armies had finally become unavoidable, and now it was almost fitting that their special river ran red with the blood of their comrades. Dahyun had known since the war began that this place wouldn’t remain sacred forever, and the blood in the water was the final nail in the coffin.

Neither side had succeeded in crossing the river. But Dahyun’s primarily goal had been to defend it whereas Chaeyoung desperately needed to cross it in order to help the rest of Nayeon’s army. So, in that way, victory had been Dahyun’s.

This was the first time Dahyun was seeing Chaeyoung since the revelation about Tzuyu. This was also the longest stretch of time they’d been apart since that initial gap between Dahyun’s temple being burnt down and Chaeyoung’s father dying. That, combined with this being their first true fight against each other on the battlefield, meant that this encounter struck Dahyun with far more guilt than their previous ones.

She was still too weak to stop herself from kissing Chaeyoung, from letting Chaeyoung run her fingers through her hair. But the guilt was like a knife in her stomach, demanding to be heard and louder than ever before.

“What are we doing?” Dahyun pulled away. “Chaeyoung, this is only a temporary retreat. Your army will try and attack the ford again, won’t you?”

“Of course we will.” Chaeyoung seemed unburdened by the conflicted feelings that were crushing Dahyun. “We have the superior numbers. The only thing that stopped us from taking that ford was that you and Tzuyu were there.”

“Well we’re still here, so why attack again?”

“For starters, Mina is coming to join us, so it won’t just be myself and Sana here.”

“Ah yes, because even though on of them is mostly useless in battle, two certainly won’t be.”

“I’ll admit, Sana’s power of love isn’t as physically intimidating as Tzuyu’s lightning, but it’s foolish of you to underestimate her. Not to mention Mina, who can forge an endless supply of the best weaponry in the kingdom.”

“And yet somehow, I can’t help feeling that Jihyo ended up with the best sister. Fire versus love and creation doesn’t seem like an even trade to me.”

“Well at least you admit that one of them is worthy of your approval.” Chaeyoung smiled. “But in any case, it doesn’t matter. Most of your strongest priestesses are young and barely trained. You and Tzuyu are really the only capable ones in the whole army.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Dahyun couldn’t help the harshness of her words. Even after four years, the destruction of the temple was still a dark mark on their shared history.

“My father’s fault, I know.” Chaeyoung waved her hand dismissively. “The point is, Tzuyu may have the raw power needed to trap my army in mud or strike my men with lightning, but all it takes is a fatal blow from a single soldier and you lose the only person keeping your army alive. Your current tactics rely on her power, and not even you can come up with a brand-new plan fast enough to beat my army.”

It was as if Chaeyoung had doused Dahyun with cold river water. The callous, careless way she spoke of killing Tzuyu completely destroyed Dahyun’s romantic, rose tinted vision of her. There had been moments before, when real life got uncomfortably close to shattering the hearts in her eyes. But nothing as dramatic and awful as this.

“What do you mean by that Chaeyoung?” Dahyun didn’t even hide how horrified she was. “You would kill Tzuyu? The girl who’s loved you just as much as I do since we were young?”

“I would never kill her!” Chaeyoung seemed offended that Dahyun would dare suggest that. “But she’s been killing my men all day, men who left their families behind to fight this war for me. If one of them were to kill her in order to defend themselves, I wouldn’t hate them for it. I would mourn her terribly, but I wouldn’t hate them for it.”

Dahyun felt sick.

“And if I was the one they cut down?” Dahyun’s voice trembled. “You would mourn me but you would understand why they did it, correct? You wouldn’t hate them for that?”

“That would be different.” Chaeyoung responded quietly.

“Would it now?” Dahyun laughed humorlessly.

Chaeyoung frowned, finally beginning to realise that Dahyun wasn’t at all happy with her anymore.

“What’s gotten into you? Can’t we just enjoy our time together?”

“No, we can’t. Not when you’re so flippant about the death of our closest friend!”

“She’s your closest friend, not _ours_. I didn’t-”

“If Tzuyu dies, I’ll never forgive you.”

Chaeyoung stopped talking. She looked at Dahyun, taking in the fury and betrayal. For once, Dahyun thought she looked ashamed, but soon that was replaced with anger.

“Do you think I want things to be this way? That I want to kill Tzuyu? That I _enjoy_ this war? I despise all this fighting just as much as you do. I just haven’t deluded myself into thinking I’m fighting for some noble and just cause!”

“I’m fighting this war to protect my people.” Dahyun fired back coldly. “You and Tzuyu are at the top of that list, and nothing you do can ever truly knock you off that spot. But honestly, I’m disappointed in you Chaeyoung. I thought you were better than this, but if you want to hide behind your bitter cynicism then go ahead. Pretend none of your actions really matter. I’ll always love you no matter how this war ends, but I won’t let you sweep all our problems under the rug. Your father destroyed my family and I didn’t hold it against you because it wasn’t your fault, but now you are in control, and if you are responsible for Tzuyu’s death, I will hold you accountable until the end of our days.”

Chaeyoung had no response to that. Dahyun waited for a moment, but when Chaeyoung’s stunned stare grew too much she turned and walked towards the trees.

“Dahyun, wait.”

Dahyun had people back in her camp who needed her. She couldn’t afford to spend any more time with the enemy, no matter how much her heart still ached for Chaeyoung when they were apart. The wise thing to do would be to leave.

Dahyun had never been very good at picking the wisest option when it came to Chaeyoung.

She turned around to face Chaeyoung. There were tears in her eyes, but her face was stern.

“Do you know why I’m doing all this?” Chaeyoung asked. “Because it’s not out of loyalty to Nayeon or dedication to her vendetta. I’m fighting this war for the exact same reason you are, to protect my family. My father chose Nayeon’s side because he knew she was going to win, and I kept that alliance in order to give the people I love the best chance at staying alive. But my father, my mother and my brother have all died because of this war. You are the only family I have left Dahyun!”

Dahyun said nothing. She just listened, focusing on Chaeyoung’s passionate eyes and not the blood on her hands.

“You call me a cynic, but the truth is everyone needs to believe in something. I don’t believe in the divine right to rule, so you’re right that I don’t believe this war has any meaning. But what gets me up in the morning, what keeps me going no matter how hard and grim the days can be, is the thought of marrying you. That’s it. That’s why I’m fighting to end this war. All I want is for you and I to have enough time to grow old together and forgive each other for the sins of this war. Judge me, call me selfish, think whatever you want. But that’s the truth.”

She dug the tip of the sword into the ground when she’d finished. Dahyun watched her, feeling her own tears start to spill.

“I believe you.” she said quietly.

“Good.” Chaeyoung said. “So you know I’d join Jihyo’s side in a second if I thought it would be enough. But even with a quarter of her army gone Nayeon would still be a force to reckon with, whereas if you take you and Tzuyu and the support of the temples away, Jihyo is as good as finished.”

“I’m not betraying her Chaeyoung.”

“I know. Believe it or not I respect your dedication.”

“You used to call me naïve.” Dahyun raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m older now. I’ve seen so many dishonest bastards that a truly honest person like yourself is someone I respect, even if I do still think you’re naïve and foolish.”

“You flatter me.” Dahyun said sarcastically. “With charms like that how will I resist jumping into your arms and marrying you as soon as the war ends?”

“I was just trying to explain why I can’t join your side.” Chaeyoung’s playfully offended expression was achingly familiar. “But leave it to you to mock me for that.”

“I understand, I do.” Dahyun sobered up, regarding Chaeyoung seriously. “We’re both fighting for the same thing in different ways.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Chaeyoung tensed as a horn blared through the forest. “I have to go. Kiss for luck?”

Dahyun rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she leant in for a chaste peck on the lips.

“What are you, twelve?” Chaeyoung snorted. “Kiss me properly, as if it’s the last time you’ll see me.”

It wasn’t the last time Dahyun saw her, but she kissed her deeply anyways. For all her talk about Chaeyoung’s lack of charms, Dahyun had never really been able to resist her.

“I love you.” she whispered.

“I love you too.” Chaeyoung gently patted her cheek. “Now go back to your camp and try not to die. A surrender is probably the best option, but if you have a better idea, I’m all ears.”

“You’re going to lose” Dahyun smiled. “But I won’t let you die. You’re still my girl Chaeyoung.”

“Don’t worry. If your men attack me, I’ll tell them that I’m waiting on a marriage proposal.”

“Hilarious.” Despite her deadpan tone, Dahyun couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Did you ever put much thought into your possible future in the world of jesters? I still think you’d do excellently there.”

“Well if the war doesn’t end soon, I might start looking into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might turn this into a full ot9 AU at some point, because there was a lot of backstory and world-building for the other seven girls that just wasn't relevant enough to dubchaengs story to include. Even with everything I shaved off I struggled to balance the plot with the actual dubchaeng content, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next up is Naruto AU and then roadtrip AU! I'm sorry for how long it's taking me to get new chapters up, but I promise they'll all get done eventually. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this and/or if you have any other AU suggestions!


End file.
